Moments Like These
by XerxesRises
Summary: It's Christmas in Storybrooke! Emma's walls come crumbling down as she shares a special Christmas holiday with her sexy pirate while Hook says goodbye to his former love in order to embrace a future with Emma. Reviews are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

This is a take on Emma and Hook's first Christmas together. It takes place after the season 3 finale, but diverges from there. I'll try not to put in any spoilers for season 4, but can't promise that some items won't make their way into it. Hook and Emma have been dating since the Enchanted Forest, and Emma moved out of the loft...you can kinda figure where it's going from there! No beta on this one; I apologize for any typos.

Will be rated M in the next couple of chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my opinions (and a Keurig)

* * *

><p>Chapter One:<p>

Emma pulled up outside her apartment, looking up to the large set of windows on the second floor, blazing with light. As she watched, Henry swirled past, raising in his sword arm as he twirled in a fairly good attempt at Hook's signature fight move. Hook followed her son, his leather coat twirling around him as he performed the same move. Henry had stopped to watch the pirate, listening carefully to the instructions that Hook was no doubt providing. He nodded once and then Emma watched as her son started over, moving smoothly on his sock clad feet across the wood floors back to his starting point. She grinned when Henry perfected Hook's twirl, ending with a little hop at the end in excitement. She could hear the faint sound of Hook's own whoop at Henry's success and she watched as he reached out to ruffle Henry's hair.

Emma couldn't help the tears that pricked her eyes, watching the sweet moment of male bonding between her son and Hook. She never would've thought that Killian would be such a good influence on Henry, but she couldn't deny that he was easily settling into the spot in Henry's life that was left vacant when Neal had died. While Hook would never and could never replace Neal, he was definitely providing that strong, consistent male role model that Henry needed.

The moment passed as Henry and Hook both took up fighting stances again and moved out of the frame of the window. Emma brushed back the tears from her cheeks, determined to not let on that she had seen the moment between her boys and especially not that she had gotten weepy about it.

She exited the bug, pulling grocery bags and boxes wrapped in bright colors into her arms before heading up the stairs to her apartment. Hook had stayed with Henry today so that she could do some grocery shopping and pick up last minute Christmas presents. She couldn't believe that it was already Christmas. The past few weeks had been extremely stressful for her; she kept expecting something horrible to happen to upset her happiness, so much so that she hadn't spent too much time planning out the holiday, other that grabbing a few gifts here and there for people as she thought of them. The finer details of the holiday had been left to the wayside as she struggled to find peace with her current happiness.

Now it was Christmas Eve and Emma had had to rush out to grab stocking stuffer items for Henry and food for the evening. She had left the apartment with Henry trying to explain Christmas traditions to Hook.

"_Really? A flying sleigh?" Hook's incredulous voice had asked._

"_Says the man who flew a ship." Henry retorted back, a smirk evident in the tone of his voice. God, he was starting to sound like his mother. Both of them._

"_Fair point, lad. Tell me more about this Santa Claus. He delivers all these presents in one night, you say?" Emma had shaken her head at these last words as the door clicked shut behind her._

Finally home and loaded down with packages, she was unable to reach her keys to get back into the apartment. Just as she was about to kick at her front door, it was yanked open and a rosy cheeked young man smiled up at her.

"Mom! Hook's been teaching me to duel like a pirate! He says I'm a natural!"

"How could you not be with the Saviour for your mother, lad?" Emma looked over Henry's head to catch the smile of the man standing in her living room.

In the few minutes that she had dawdled outside he had shed his leather coat. Not long after their jaunt through time, Hook had settled into Storybrooke, embracing his new life in a modern era, including the clothes. He wore his pirate coat only on the coldest days now, dressing in jeans and t-shirts most days. He stood in her kitchen, dressed in a button down shirt and dark wash jeans, hair mussed, and cheeks pink with exertion. God, but he was gorgeous, flashing his white toothed grin at her as his earning sparkled in the festive holiday lighting.

Emma turned back to Henry who quickly grabbed some of the boxes from her arms. Hook came over and she was able to pass two of the grocery bags along to him, nodding in the direction of the kitchen as their fingers brushed against each other. Electricity shot up her arm even at this simple touch and she felt herself flush at the contact. Even months into this relationship and he still had the power to turn her knees wobbly and make her blush with the simplest of touches or looks. He smirked at her as if he knew the affect he was having on her, his gaze lingering on her lips before he turned and carried the bags to the kitchen counter.

Emma took the moment to catch her breath and hang her coat and hat by the door. Henry plopped the boxes underneath their Christmas tree then spent several minutes moving the presents around until he had the desired effect. Hook busied himself in the kitchen, emptying the bag's contents onto the counter, stopping every once in a while to sniff at an unknown package or stabbing one of the strawberries with his hook and then popping it into his mouth.

There were Christmas carols playing in the background, snow swirling outside their windows, a heavily decorated Christmas tree twinkling in the corner, and a merry fire dancing in the fireplace. It was all so wonderfully domestic (aside from the 300 year old pirate with a hook for a hand in the kitchen) and it was all hers. The little boy examining the presents under the tree, the home, and she hoped, the man in the kitchen. It was enough to make a reformed former orphan weep.

"Alright there, Swan?" Hook called out. His jaw was set in concern as he took note of the tears that had filled her eyes. She looked at him, unable to speak for a moment as happiness and contentment filled up her heart, spreading a warmth through her body that she'd very rarely felt in her life. Hook glanced at Henry before walking towards her, a frown creasing his brow.

"What is it?" He asked softly when he had reached her side. He reached up, brushing away her tears with his knuckles before reaching down to grasp her fingers into his warm palm.

"I'm just...happy." She whispered softly back to him, smiling to reassure him that the tears weren't of pain or sorrow. She watched as he took in her face, the frown slowly lifting off his face as he stared into hers. His expression settled into one that she was starting to get used to and one that she was beginning to long for when he wasn't around; it was an almost awestruck expression, his eyes sliding over her whole face, his breath visibly catching in his chest. He looked at her as if he couldn't quite believe that she was real and it always made her feel so beautiful and cherished. Two emotions she wasn't used to feeling and definitely never at the same time.

He squeezed her fingers and then reached up to swipe at another tear before pressing his warm palm against her cheek.

"You deserve to be happy, Emma. Today and every day hereafter." He whispered the words so softly that she had to lean in to hear them. Her stomach clenched with the nearness of him, her lips actually tingling in anticipation of his kiss.

"Mom! Can I open one of these?" Henry's voice broke into their moment, Hook dropping his hand from her face as if she burned his skin. Emma grinned at him sheepishly, brushing away her tears, and taking a deep breath before turning to Henry.

"Not tonight, Henry. You'll get to open a few when your grandparents and uncle get here anyways. Which," Emma glanced at the clock on the wall. "Will be in 4 hours! We need to get cracking on this meal, Henry, or we'll never finish it all. Still want to help me?"

"Sure. Killian, are you staying for dinner, too?" Emma paused on her way to the kitchen, turning slightly to catch the look of surprise on Hook's face at the question. He reached up to scratch at his ear, a habit she had noticed happened most when he was unsure of himself.

"I suppose, if it's alright with your mother..." He turned to Emma and because she knew him so well, she could see him steel himself for her answer, wariness lingering in the depths of his eyes. He thought she might say no and it made her heart ache for him. She understood his fear, she'd felt it so many times in her life, that fear of rejection and of being alone.

She smiled at him, hoping he could see her affection for him in her gaze.

"You're always welcome with us, Killian." The relief that spread across his face warmed her heart, and she felt her smile spread even further across her face at the sparkle of happiness that she saw flare into life in his eyes.

"Great! You can help me make the eggnog!" Henry jumped to his feet from his spot in front of the tree, running into the kitchen, sliding slightly along the floor, catching himself on the counter before he slid the length of the kitchen. Hook grinned, shrugging at Emma before following Henry into the kitchen where they set to making the eggnog.

As Hook and Henry worked together, Emma started her barbecue slow-cooker chicken, a recipe that was extremely easy to make, which meant that Emma was extremely good at making it. She plated all the cut veggies and other snack foods she had bought at the store, and added piles of the cookies she and Henry had baked to a large platter that she set on the table.

Those tasks done, she poured herself and Hook glasses of wine, and plopped down on one of the kitchen stools to watch as her son and Captain Hook mixed the ingredients together for the eggnog. They made an absolute mess of her kitchen, Henry laughing at the story that Hook was telling of holidays on the _Jolly Roger_, and Emma sternly shaking her head at Hook when he tried to pour rum into the bowl.

When they had finished the drink and Emma had tasted and approved their concoction, she declared it was time to get ready for dinner. She sent Henry on his way to his room, asking him to pick out a nice sweater to wear before turning to Hook. He had made his way over to the window and was watching the snow as it swirled outside. There was still enough light to see the empty docks in the distance, the water murky and dark as it moved past them.

She watched him for a moment, the lights from the Christmas tree lighting up his profile, pinks, blues, greens, and yellows bouncing off the ebony of his hair. He seemed deep in thought and she wondered if he was missing his own land and time, his ship and his brother pirates. She often heard the wistful tone in his voice when he spoke of the sea, but ever since giving up the _Jolly Roger _he rarely spoke of his life as a pirate.

Emma stepped up next to him, focusing on the snow as it blew across the window. She could feel the cold seeping in under the sill and she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Cold, love?"

"A little bit, yeah."

"I know plenty of ways to warm you up." She caught the teasing lilt to his voice and normally, she would have some pithy comeback, but today the idea of warming herself against Killian Jones before a roaring fire sounded all kinds of magnificent. She smiled at him, reaching out to press a hand against his heart, feeling the rapid beats beneath her fingertips. His smirk dropped from his face, his expression changing to one filled with hope.

"My parents will be here soon." She slid her feet closer to him, letting her hand wander up the side of his neck, curling her fingers into the strong strands of hair at the back of his head. "But after they've gone, if you're willing to spend the night here, I'll definitely take you up on your _warm_ offer." God, her voice was all breathy and soft and it made his dark eyebrows shoot halfway up his forehead in surprise.

"It's Christmas Eve, Emma. Are you sure you want me here? What about Henry?" There was that doubt and fear again. She wanted to push away those thoughts and help him to understand that he would never be alone again. Neither of them would.

"I have a feeling if I didn't ask you to stay, he would just do it himself. You can help me play Santa Claus."

"What do you mean, 'play Santa Claus'?" He tilted his head to one side in confusion and she realized that he had believed the stories that Henry had told him about Santa and his eight tiny reindeer. After all, Hook was used to the surreality of magic.

She smiled, leaning up to kiss the confusion off his face. It was a chaste kiss, soft and sweet, nothing too intense or desperate, but her toes literally curled at the feeling of his lips on hers. She pressed herself into him as he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

It had been months since their trip to the past of the Enchanted Forest. She supposed they were dating, although neither of them had ever forced the other to define what their relationship was. They went on dates, held hands, spent Saturday nights on the couch, watching movies with Henry. It was all so new to Emma, who had never really put in the time to get to know someone the way she was doing with Hook, but it felt right.

She didn't want to push it too fast or do something hasty with him; he meant too much to her and she wanted this, whatever it was, to last. She'd been holding back from him, physically. And, as was true to their past, he'd been patient, never pushing or demanding or asking more of her than she was willing to give. He was ever the gentleman, but even he had to have his limits. The man was sex on a stick and she knew from meeting his past self that he had no troubles getting women. While part of her thought it was probably good for his ego to have to fight for her a little bit, she was more than ready to give into him. She blessed his restraint, but thanked all that was holy that she had none left herself.

"Mom! I can't find my blue sweater! Do you know where it is?" Henry's voice called from his room. Emma pulled away, sighing as she rested her forehead against Hook's.

"Duty calls." She pressed one more warm kiss to his lips, smiling at him and turning to help Henry find his sweater. She took a step then felt a tug on her hand, stopping her. She turned back to Hook.

"Emma. Are you sure it's okay? I mean, Christmas is about spending time with those you love."

"I _will _be spending time with those I love, Killian." She squeezed his hand, but found that she couldn't get any other words past the sudden lump in her throat at the expression on his face.

"_Emma._" He whispered. He tugged on her hand again, pulling her into his embrace. She wrapped her arms around him, squeezing as tightly as she could.

"Mom!"

"Henry! Cool it! I'll be there in a minute!" Hook chuckled against her, pulling away to look into her face. Her heart stopped beating when she saw the smearing of blue and white in his eyes, colors from the tree swirling together.

"What is it, love?" She asked him. He smiled softly at the endearment before squeezing her to him one more time. He pressed a kiss against the side of her head and then pushed her in the direction of Henry's room.

"Tend to the boy, Swan. I'll add some wood to the fire to fight against that draft you were feeling before the little royal arrives. You know how your mother fusses over him." His voice was gruff, but she could feel the happiness radiating off of him and surrounding her in a heady mix of Christmas carols, colored lights, and a warmth that she'd never known in her life.

How in the hell did she get this lucky, she asked herself as she proceeded down the hallway to help Henry. She glimpsed herself in the mirror over his dresser as she rummaged in a drawer for his sweater and she almost didn't recognize her own flushed face staring back her. Her eyes were sparkling and there was a grin of contentment twitching the corner of her mouth up. She rolled her eyes at her reflection before turning to hand Henry his dark blue sweater.

"I swear I checked that drawer."

"Mmhmm." One skeptical eyebrow rose on her forehead as he shrugged his shoulders and then grinned sheepishly up at her.

"Thanks, mom."

"No problem, kid. Let's check on the chicken."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my opinion

* * *

><p><em>How in the hell did she get this lucky, she asked herself as she proceeded down the hallway to help Henry. She glimpsed herself in the mirror over his dresser as she rummaged in a drawer for his sweater and she almost didn't recognize her own flushed face staring back her. Her eyes were sparkling and there was a grin of contentment twitching the corner of her mouth up. She rolled her eyes at her reflection before turning to hand Henry his dark blue sweater.<em>

"_I swear I checked that drawer."_

"_Mmhmm." One skeptical eyebrow rose on her forehead as he shrugged his shoulders and then grinned sheepishly up at her. _

"_Thanks, mom."_

"_No problem, kid. Let's check on the chicken."_

* * *

><p>Chapter Two:<p>

Emma trailed after Henry as he pulled the sweater over his head, rumpling his hair wildly as he ran down the hallway to the kitchen. He'll need a new sweater soon, it was little short in the arms. He was growing so fast, it made her heart ache with sadness to know that the little boy he'd been when he appeared on her doorstep in Boston two years ago was growing up so fast. She had missed so much of his early life that she longed to slow down the time that they did have to make it last all the longer.

Hook met them in the kitchen and he helped Henry sample more of the eggnog as Emma checked on the chicken. It smelled fantastic and she grinned with excitement. It was her first real attempt at a family gathering other than dinner at Granny's and it meant so much to her that it went well. Her family would probably tell her that it didn't matter what food they had or what gifts she had found for them. All that really mattered was that they were together, but Emma couldn't help the twists of anxiety that rumbled through her stomach now and then as she helped Henry plate the cheese and crackers.

Just as she was taking out a stack of small plates and Hook was taking down some glasses, bumping her shoulder as they jostled competitively for space in front of the cabinets, there was a knock on the door and then a booming voice ringing out, "Merry Christmas!" as David and Mary Margaret let themselves into the apartment, Prince Neal gurgling happily in her mother's arms.

The next few hours were among the happiest of Emma's life. There was laughter and chatting, hugs and kisses, mostly provided by an extremely happy Mary Margaret. Emma was still bashful about calling her parents mom and dad, but whenever she did (and she tried to often), tears would fill up her mother's eyes and tonight was no exception. Both of her parents insisted on taking tons of pictures, which Emma truly didn't mind as she had no such images from her own childhood and she wanted Henry to have as many as possible. By the third hour, though, she, Hook, and Henry all groaned when a camera or phone was pulled out to get "just one more."

As the night wore on, Emma was happy to see that little was left of the food she had prepared and the cookies were slowly making their way into everyone's hands as they settled around the tree. Gifts were exchanged. Hook was pleasantly surprised to realize that her parents had even thought of him (a pair of garish green and red holiday socks from her father and a beautiful red sweater from her mother). He then surprised them all in turn as he plopped down a neatly wrapped box in front of Mary Margaret.

"For the little royal. I think he'll have to grow into it, but I couldn't pass it by when I saw it in the store." He flushed with embarrassment at the end of his speech. Mary Margaret smiled sweetly up at him, tears flooding her eyes.

"Thank you, Killian. I'm sure he'll treasure it." She eagerly picked up the box, making quick work of the wrapping. Her smile spread into a wide grin as she gazed down at the Captain Hook play set, complete with fake hook. "It's perfect!" Mary Margaret stood and quickly pulled Hook into a one armed hug, causing the pink in his cheeks to deepen into red.

"It was nothing, your Highness." He mumbled as she continued to hug him. She held the hug for one more moment then settled herself back onto the couch. Emma caught her eye, one eyebrow lifting in a question at her mother. Since when had Mary Margaret taken to giving Captain Hook presents and hugs?

Mary Margaret did some blushing of her own, shrugging at her daughter, looking very much like Henry in that moment. After the time portal, it had been David who had been the one to warm up to Hook the quickest. She knew that "Prince Charles" and Prince Charming had bonded during their time in the Enchanted Forest. When she finally told her parents about her and Hook's relationship, David had sighed, but hugged her, kissing her forehead before saying, "He would go to the end of the world for you. Or time. If he ever hurts you, you know I'll remove his other hand."

Mary Margaret, on the other hand, was not so easily convinced. She never said a bad word against him, but there was a wary look in her eyes whenever Hook was around. It was if she couldn't quite believe what she was seeing unfolding before her eyes, but it was something she completely understood and was very apprehensive about.

Emma shook her head in disbelief, looking down at her brother sleeping in her arms. "See, Nibs, you just need to be patient with her. She comes around. Eventually." She whispered down to him, smoothing a few strands of soft baby fuzz across his forehead. He was taking after their mother in his coloring, dark hair with snow white skin. His eyes, when open, were bright blue, like their father's. All the features that Emma had inherited from their parents, he had inherited in the exact opposite way, but there was no doubting the family resemblance.

Emma snuggled down deeper into the comfy chair where she was sitting, hugging the warm bundle of baby brother to her heart. She watched as he slept, in awe at the love she had for him. It was innate and overwhelming. It had amazed her how quickly she had fallen in love with Henry, once she finally met him. She had been convinced that it was a mother's love, that even though it had been buried for 12 long years, it was always within her and just needed to be remembered to be felt.

But now, holding her brother in her arms, she knew that the love that you had for your family wasn't to be remembered or learned, it was to be felt at the moment of meeting. It was inexplicable and uncomprehending, but all encompassing. She would do anything for him, protect him to her last breath, and she would love him for all of his days. She'd teach him all that he needed to know and give him sage advice when he needed it and when he didn't want it. She would spoil him and put him in his place. She was his big sister and she was incredibly proud of that fact.

Emma looked up from her little brother's face, taking in the happy scene before her and not for the first time that night, tears blurred her vision. She was starting to feel as emotional as her mother. Her father and mother were listening as Henry pointed out the various ornaments on the tree and giving them the explanation and story behind each one. The fire was blazing warmly in the fireplace and snow was falling serenely down outside the massive windows behind them all. And it was all hers, even down to the darkly gorgeous pirate who was currently staring at her with the most awestruck expression on his face.

She smiled softly at him, glancing down as baby Neal cooed. He pursed his lips, seeking food even in his sleep. Mary Margaret, attuned to her little boy's needs, stood and stretched, walking over to Emma. She watched as her son slept, reaching down to smooth a lock of his stubborn hair against his forehead.

"He'll be waking up to soon to eat. Steady as a clock."

"I wish..." Emma paused, not sure if she could get the words out. Mary Margaret knelt before her daughter and son, looking up into Emma's face in question. Emma swallowed and tried again.

"I have memories, of holding Henry like this. The ones that Regina gave me. I know they aren't real, that I never held him like that. I know that she gave them to me, so that I could build a life with Henry in New York. I appreciate what she did for us, for Henry, but I wish that I had my own memories of holding him, learning his needs and wants. I wish that the knowledge that I have about being a mother were from my own memories of holding him like this."

She glanced up from Neal's face to her mother's and when she couldn't bear the pain she saw mirrored in her mother's eyes, she looked to Hook's handsome face, peering across the room at the three of them from his place beside Henry. She found strength in his gaze and the pain that had momentarily squeezed at her heart, dissipated in the compassion she saw in his eyes.

Mary Margaret reached up, pressing her hand against Emma's elbow. Emma looked back down to her mother, blinking away her tears, and smiling softly to show her that she was okay.

"Those memories may not be real, but we're making new ones, Emma, together. And every day you're making those memories, you _are_ learning how to be a mom. It's something we're both learning." And not for the first time, Emma remembered that both she and her mother missed out on their children's formative years, hoping to give them their best chance by sending them away.

Emma nodded, smiling at her mother, sniffling a little at the shared moment of regret over past choices and hope for future happiness. Neal, now insistently pursing his lips and sucking at thin air, began to fuss in Emma's arms. She passed the baby back to her mother, who took him and began to get him dressed for their trip back home. Emma hated for the evening to end, but even Henry was starting to flag a bit.

They all said goodbye at the door, Emma hugging her mother a few minutes longer than normal. They wished each other Merry Christmas and Mary Margaret even invited Hook over for a Christmas dinner the day after Christmas. When the door shut, Emma pressed her forehead against the wood for a moment, a happy fatigue beginning to burrow into her bones as she stood there.

"Alright, lad, let's you and I tackle the kitchen while your mother eats something." Emma turned to find Hook turning Henry towards the dishes in the sink, winking at Emma and she smiled softly back at him. He'd noticed that she hadn't eaten much during the evening. She'd been too distracted over the course of the evening to do more than grab a bite here and there as she passed a plate. She was starving.

"Have a seat, Swan. I'll bring you some sustenance." Hook called from the kitchen. She wandered back into the living room, plopping down on the couch, curling her feet under her as she wrapped a large blanket across her lap. She stared at the tree lights, listening to Nat King Cole sing about chestnuts roasting on an open fire.

She must have dozed off for a moment or two because she startled herself awake to find Hook standing in front of her, holding a plate in his good hand and resting the bowl of a wine glass in his hook. She laughed at the site.

"Eat something, Swan." She took the plate and the wine from him, settling back against the cushy chair. The food had been warmed up and she noticed that Hook had put a little of everything on the plate for her. It really did amaze her, sometimes, how different he was than she expected him to be. She never would have guessed when she met him that he would be watching her to make sure she ate enough and then bringing her a plate of food while he cleaned up her kitchen. He was a damn pirate, for God's sake! But he was also a good man and she was incredibly lucky that he was hers.

Emma finished up her meal, standing to take her plate to the kitchen. Henry suddenly appeared to collect her empty dish.

"Sit back down, mom. Killian's gonna read to us!"

"Read?"

"The Night Before Christmas! He was asking all kinds of questions about Santa Claus before, so I figured this would help him to understand better. He's very interested."

"Of course he is." Emma shook her head to herself as Henry took her plate back to the kitchen. Moments later, Hook and Henry appeared. Henry was caring a mug of hot chocolate, liberally sprinkled with cinnamon, while Hook was caring his own glass of red wine. Henry plopped down on one side of Emma, snuggling into her warmth. He grinned up at her, making Emma's heart feel like it was swelling up to almost bursting.

"Can I borrow some of your blanket?" He asked her, to which she nodded. She lifted one corner and Henry spread it over his lap. "Okay, Killian, we're ready." He pointed at a pile of Christmas books on the coffee table.

Hook picked up the top book and settled down on the other side of Henry. He winked over the top of Henry's head at Emma as he stretched his legs out on the coffee table. Emma glanced down at his feet, expecting to see his normal black boots and grinned in surprise at the pair of green and red holiday socks she saw instead.

"They're quite warm." He mumbled sheepishly at her. "Now, The Night Before Christmas."

Henry snuggled in closer to Emma, leaning his head back against her as he stared at the pictures in the book that Hook was reading. She wrapped her arm around her son, running her hand lovingly through his hair, so much like his father's.

Hook began to read as the two of them listened to the melody of his voice, his accent turning the words in interesting patterns that Emma would never grow tired of listening to. The warmth of the moment went far beyond the blanket on their laps and the fire crackling beside them. She knew that tomorrow might bring disaster in this crazy life that she lived as the Saviour, but in this moment, she was insanely happy and could want for nothing more than all this day had provided to her.

The sounds of Hook's melodious reading lulled both Henry and her into a contented half-sleep. By the time he was finished, Henry was nodding at her side and Emma was struggling to keep her own eyes open. Hook looked over at the two of them, reaching over to brush a few strands of her hair away from her face.

"Swan?"

"Hmm?"

"I think it's time to get the lad off to bed. We wouldn't want to delay Santa's arrival, would we?" She smiled over at him.

"You're all about Santa Claus now, are you?"

"Well, the lad has been teaching me and I've picked up a few things along the way. I do tend to adapt quickly to my surroundings."

"That you do." Emma pressed a kiss on the top of Henry's head before whispering his name to wake him up. He was reluctant to move, but she was finally able to get him up and ambling towards his room. She followed him and made sure he climbed into bed before she pressed another kiss to his forehead.

She pulled his room's door shut as she glanced back once more to see him safe and sound in his bed. When she made her way back to the living room, she noticed that Hook had turned off all the lights in the room, so that only the lights from the tree and the fire lit it up. He was sitting back on the couch with his feet up on the coffee table, those ludicrous socks her father gave him almost glowing on his feet. She paused at the end of the hallway, watching the light from the fire create patterns of light and dark on his face, highlighting his cheekbones and nose.

Hook glanced up at her, smiling in happy contentment. She walked over to him as he sipped from his wine glass, his eyes never leaving her face.

"We'll give it a few minutes and then bring out the rest of the gifts." She murmured to him as she settled down against his warm side. He wrapped his arm around her, resting the wine glass on her hip as she snuggled into his chest. Her forehead rested against his neck as she pressed her hand against his chest, feeling the beat of his heart under her palm. They sat there for several long, warm moments simply enjoying each others company.


	3. Chapter 3

Sexy times ahead...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my opinions.

* * *

><p>"<em>We'll give it a few minutes and then bring out the rest of the gifts." She murmured to him as she settled down against his warm side. He wrapped his arm around her, resting the wine glass on her hip as she snuggled into his chest. Her forehead rested against his neck as she pressed her hand against his chest, feeling the beat of his heart under her palm. They sat there for several long, warm moments simply enjoying each others company.<em>

* * *

><p>Chapter Three:<p>

"Emma?" Hook's voice broke the quiet, hesitant and soft. "Thank you for today." She pulled back slightly to look up into his face.

"You don't have to thank me for anything, Killian."

"It's been a very long time since I've felt like I was part of anything. Today, I remembered what it was like to be part of a family and I have you to thank for that." Emma stared at him for a moment, surprise written all over her face. "What is it, love?"

"I just never thought I would ever be part of family and here you are, thanking me for letting you be part of mine. I guess for some part of me, all of this will just never seem real." Hook smiled at her, leaning forward to brush a soft kiss across her forehead, before asking in that husky voice that she was slowly coming to love, "And, what about us, love? Does this seem real?"

He pressed a kiss on the tip of her nose, leaning his lips closer to hers, forcing her to share his breath for a moment or two. Emma's stomach flipped and she felt tingles shooting up from her fingertips at his proximity. She realized he was waiting for an answer to his question, but she was currently enjoying the anticipation of his kiss too much to respond.

"Swan? Did I lose you?" He pulled back slightly, concern wrinkling his brow. She smiled, shaking her head as she reached up to press her fingers along his gruff jaw. Her gaze followed the flow of her fingers as she memorized the texture of his skin, the angles and planes of his beautiful face with her hands.

"I'd like to say that you'll never lose me, but we both know that that's not a realistic statement and around here, it could do more harm than good to make such a promise, but I never want you to lose me." She whispered the last part to him, almost afraid to let the words come out of her mouth in case she was somehow jinxing them.

"I'll never willingly leave you, Emma. You have to know that by now."

"I _think_ I know that." Hook fairly growled at her response, scowling at her in frustration.

"Someday, Emma Swan, you'll believe me in your very soul when I tell you that I'm never, ever leaving you. I think you know by now that I'm a patient man." Emma smiled and shook her head at this statement. "What?"

"I never would've associated patience with a pirate." Killian smirked, one brow high on his forehead as he settled back against the cushions on the couch.

"A pirate is nothing without patience. You have to learn to outmaneuver, outwit, and out-sail every foe on the sea. The key to most of those situations is patience, love. And I'm the most patient pirate that's ever sailed the seas."

"Oh brother." Emma rolled her eyes. "Come on, Patient Pete, we have to play Santa Claus. It's late and Henry will be up early."

"_Play _Santa Claus? I don't understand." Emma stood, stretching for a good long minute, before reaching down to pull Hook to his feet. She then proceeded to explain the true story of Santa Claus to him as they brought the additional gifts out from her bedroom to place under the tree. He seemed extremely put out as she told him the truth. His indignation brought a small smile to her lips as they worked.

"There." Emma placed the last present under the tree and stepped back to view their handiwork.

Hook had been more slapdash with his gift placement, so Emma had gone along after him and moved many of the gifts he'd placed. Most were for Henry, but here and there were a couple of additional gifts that Mary Margaret and David had left for Emma. There were also a couple from Mr. Gold and Belle for Henry, which they had dropped off earlier in the week. Hook had brought along a few for her son and those were mixed in with the others.

Emma had found time that afternoon to purchase Hook some more shirts and sweaters, enjoying picking out some new colors for him to try. She had even found a new leather coat for him that she knew he would love. It had a high collar and was long enough to have a bit of the old flare that his previous leather coat provided, with half the weight. She was excited to watch him open the gifts and Henry as well. All in all, Emma was almost dazzled by the heaps of gifts under the tree for her small family.

"Not bad, Swan." Hook placed the last gift into Henry's stocking, stepping back beside her to take in the scene.

"Not bad at all." She agreed. Hook wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her into his side as he pressed a warm kiss to the side of her head. She let her head drop to his shoulder, no longer able to ignore the happy weariness that was slowly taking over her body.

"Are we done playing Santa Claus yet, Swan?"

"Yeah."

"Good." And with that, Hook leaned down and captured her mouth with his. The movement caught her off-guard, her mouth open slightly with a yawn beginning. The surprise of the kiss stopped the yawn and she quickly found herself swept up in the intoxicating flavor his mouth. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling his mouth down harder into her, her breath catching in her throat at the feel of him against her.

"I'll ask only one more time, Swan. Are you sure you want me to stay the night?" Emma became aware that he was walking her slowly backwards to the open doorway of her room.

She couldn't really find any desire to stop his movement, even considering the implications of Henry realizing in the morning that not only had Hook spent the night, he'd spent the night in her room. She should probably care more about the image that was creating for her son, but when Hook pressed his hot mouth against her pulse, pulling the collar of her sweater down, so that he could suck at her collarbone, she couldn't really find the strength to do so.

"You have to be out of my room in the morning, before Henry wakes up."

"The lad has already given me his blessing, Swan."

"He what?" Emma pushed against his chest softly, so he would look up into her face. She stopped their movements at the doorway to her room. Hook smirked down at her, sliding his thumb across her damp bottom lip.

"He told me today while you were out shopping that he gave me permission to court you. That he thought I was good for you and that I would take good care of you. He told me, in no uncertain terms, that if I hurt you, I would have to answer to him."

"Did you believe him?"

"There is no doubt in my mind that the grandson of Rumpelstiltskin, Snow White, and Prince Charming, not to mention the son of the Evil Queen _and_ the Saviour would do me grievous bodily harm if I in any way hurt you. It's a good thing that I have no intention of ever doing so, isn't it?" He smiled softly before leaning in to press a chaste kiss full of promise to her lips.

Emma found any lingering hesitation slipping away under his soft, insistent kisses. The warmth of his palms against her waist was soothing and familiar. She'd grown used to the feeling of his hands over the past few weeks, pressing against the small of her back or grasping her hand in the rough warmth of his own as they walked along the streets of Storybrooke. Just like everything else about him, she had grown extremely attached to the feeling of his hands the more she learned about them. Now, she simply craved his touch and knew that the more she had of the rest of him, the more she would want.

"You know if we do this, it changes everything, right?" She whispered softly to him as he pressed more open-mouthed kisses up the column of her throat.

"It makes everything better, love. And it's damn near perfect already."

"I'm not perfect, Killian." There was hesitation in her voice, a fear so innate that she couldn't remember a time when it wasn't there.

"Neither am I, but together, we're better than when we're alone. Left to our own devices, we tend to cause havoc."

"Speak for yourself." She smiled at his cheeky grin, reaching out to trace along his stubble covered jaw.

He paused in his kisses, his thumbs finding their way under the waistband of her skirt where he drew little circles on her flesh. He was thinking deeply, his eyes far away as if he was remembering something long forgotten. When he spoke again, his voice was soft, but fierce, making Emma's skin tingle with the promise held in its depth.

"Left without love, I don't make the best choices. I cursed love once, claiming all it left you with was years of endless torment." He paused, careful reflection in his eyes. "I was wrong and I knew I was wrong the moment I saw you again in New York. Love doesn't scar you, torment you. Love makes you stronger, happier,_ better_. It heals you, soothes you. When I'm with you, Emma, I'm a better man, a changed man. I can't go back to the man I was, the villainous pirate with only vengeance in his heart. And even when you're not with me, I'll forever carry the mark of loving you on my soul."

"Do you want to be that man again?" She held her breath, waiting for his answer.

"Never." He said simply. "He was selfish, arrogant,_ less than_. The very thought of what you would say of him turns my stomach."

"Oh, I don't know. He had potential." And with that, she leaned forward to kiss him again. She didn't want him dwelling on his past any more than she wanted to think of hers. She wanted him, here with her in the present, enjoying this moment together, not taking any of it for granted.

It took only a moment to pull his thoughts from his past back to her. She moaned softly when he caught up with her, his tongue sliding along her bottom lip before slipping into the warmth of her mouth.

They kissed for long moments, Hook's thumbs still swirling along the skin of her stomach in the most wonderfully distracting fashion. Emma slid her own palms down along the hard planes of his chest, tangling her fingers in the belt loops that she found under the edge of his shirt. She grinned wickedly as she tugged on them, pulling him after her into the relative dark of her bedroom.

Part of Emma wanted to slow down each moment, focus all her attention on committing to memory the feel of his skin under her fingertips or the taste of his skin. The rest of her wanted to rip Hook's clothes of and waste no time getting his wicked mouth busy along every curve and crevice of her body. She was simultaneously patient and impatient, switching between long moments of languid kisses and frantic touches.

Hook followed where she led. If she hurried, he did, if she slowed, he followed suit and slowed his movements. He showed her again and again that he was willing to give her whatever she needed, in all aspects of their relationship. His attentiveness boosted her own and she gave to him, as much as she could, especially when she discovered a movement, stroke, kiss, touch that drove him higher in his arousal. She wanted him to feel as cherished and as loved as she did and it became her singular focus to make him feel good.

His kisses were drugging and distracting, stealing her breath with each press of his lips onto her body. It felt like his hand was everywhere and she reveled in his touch, each caress awakening nerve endings that fired electricity along her skin and deep into her core. He murmured dirty nothings into her ear, making her laugh with his sauciness, his velvety accent somehow more pronounced in the semi-darkness of her room.

It didn't take long for them to move past soothing kisses and soft caresses to pushing aside clothing to slide warm hands along satiny skin. Emma soon became impatient with Hook's shirt, wanting to finally see what all those shirts and vests had been hinting at for all this time. She gripped the edge of his shirt, pulling it up above his head, and throwing it off into some dark corner of the room. Much as she had anticipated, Hook was leanly muscled, fit, but not to the extreme. His dark chest hair narrowed down into a thin line that ran down his flat stomach.

The sound of Hook's laugh gave her pause as she stared at him.

"What?"

"You must like when you see, love. You just licked your lips like you couldn't wait to start feasting." She rolled her eyes at him, but couldn't help the blush that was heating her face. The idea of eating Hook alive had it's appeal, after all.

Instead of trying to banter with him, she leaned forward to suck on that beautiful throat of his, sliding her fingers from his collarbone down along his chest, stopping when her fingers brushed along the planes of his stomach. She smiled to herself when his chuckles stopped and she heard a deep intake of breath as she slid her fingers down into the waistband of his jeans.

"You were saying?" Emma breathed around a nipple before she bit down softly then soothed his skin with long flicks of her tongue.

"I...I don't remember." He was able to moan out, his hands winding their way into her hair, gently holding her head in place as she sucked and nipped at his puckered flesh.

"That's a first, I'm sure." She quipped up to him as she slid her mouth over to the other nipple, laving attention there as well.

"You know, love, if you removed your shirt, I could return the favor." He tugged at the bottom of her shirt and Emma stepped back enough to allow him to pull it up and over her head. She tried to continue with her ministrations, but Hook's hand at her waist stopped her.

"Don't deny me the pleasure to look on what I've dreamed about ever since I met you, woman." The tone of his voice, aching with want, made her stomach flip.

Hook's eyes, gleaming in the dim light, swept from the top of her head down her torso and then back up, lingering here and there. Before she knew what he was about, he leaned forward and pressed an open-mouthed kiss against the mole that decorated one side of her breast.

"You are bloody gorgeous." He said it so reverently that Emma felt it down into her soles of her feet.

Emma had heard throughout her life that she was pretty, beautiful, hot, sexy...but there was something about the way that Hook said it that meant more to her than any other time she'd heard it before. And if she never heard it again, she'd remember his voice whispering the words against her skin.

Hook nuzzled the space between her breasts, pressing kisses here and there as his fingers swept along the lean muscles of her stomach and then around her waist, up her back to pause at the bra strap now in his way. He seemed puzzled by how to work the contraption one-handed, but Emma gave him time to figure it out, occupying herself by kissing his neck as he peered over her shoulder. Just when Emma was convinced he was going to use his hook to rip the material away from her body, she felt the straps of the bra go slack against her shoulders as Hook whooped in success.

"Dork." She whispered, shaking her head at him as she let the bra straps slide down her arms, tossing it off behind her shoulder to join their other articles of clothing. Hook stepped back, a look of absolute wonder gracing his face as he took in the expanse of skin now revealed to him.

"_Perfect_." He whispered before grasping Emma's waist and pulling her closer to him.

Emma couldn't help the gasp that left her lips as she felt the warmth of Hook's skin against her hardened nipples for the first time, his chest hair scrapping deliciously against her already sensitive flesh. As Hook leaned down to softly lick at her puckered flesh, Emma twined her fingers into the strong strands of his hair, holding him against her. His mouth was warm and soft against her, his beard scratching pleasantly as he whispered against her, words she couldn't catch, but understood nevertheless.

Hook palmed one breast, while he kissed the other, his hook pressed against Emma's waist, holding her in place. She was just beginning to think he would be content kissing her breasts all night when he slid the tip of his hook down against her skin, snagging the waistband of her skirt and beginning to pull it down her hips. She stepped back, smiling at his whine of annoyance, but not willing to ruin a cute outfit because of his impatience. She quickly pushed down her skirt, taking her leggings and panties with it.

Emma stood there, suddenly naked before the man that she had been lusting after for months now. There was a moment of panic, the insecurity that was never very far away making her think that she wouldn't be good enough for him, would never be good enough for anyone. She made to cross her arms across her chest, trying to hide from his gaze as a deep flush of frustration broke out across her skin.

"Emma." Suddenly, he was there, his hook pressing her chin up, so that he could capture her gaze with his. She tried to keep her eyes closed, but then his voice, that awed sounding tremor in his voice forced her eyes open. "Don't do that. Don't hide from me." Emma's breath caught in her throat as she focused on the devotion pouring from his stormy blue eyes.

He stepped back just enough to be able to let his gaze wander down along the length of her body. She watched his face as he looked, the flush that had started out as embarrassment and frustration switching to one of arousal as emotions of desire and lust flashed against his face.

"I've never seen anything more beautiful in my long, miserable existence as you, Swan. You make my very soul ache with your beauty. And the more I get to know about you, the more beautiful you become to me."

Emma snorted at that and was just about to roll her eyes; she was defaulting to her cynical stance, making light of his words even though her stomach was currently in knots with each word he spoke. Hook seemed to understand what she was doing because he pressed himself against her again, aligning their hips so that she could feel the proof of his desire pressed against her.

"_Please_." He pleaded with her. "I couldn't bear it if you laughed at me right now, Emma." She heard the uncertainty in his words, saw the fear in his gaze, and Emma understood then that she wasn't the only damaged soul in this room. She wasn't the only one that often wondered if they were good enough, if the next person to say they cared was really out to hurt them, damage them more. He needed to be treated just as softly and carefully as she did. It had been a long time for both of them, longer than either cared to admit. Maybe not such a long time for sex, but an infinitely long time for love.

All of Emma's pretense fell away and she placed her hands along the sides of his face, holding him in place as she sought to chase the fear from his eyes.

"I'm sorry. It's just hard for me sometimes to believe. Be patient with me?"

"Only if you are with me, love."

"Deal." And with that, Emma kissed Hook. It was a long, lingering kiss that left her trembling with want. The man had an amazing mouth, which she'd already figured out, but it was nice to know that the ego he'd been flashing at her all this time was warranted.

There was a moment when that long, lingering kiss turned into one more intense, more desperate. Hook wound his good hand against the back of Emma's head, pulling her with him as he began to move backwards towards her bed. She couldn't stop dragging her fingers along his warm chest, through the crisp dark hair that she had been fantasizing about for months now. When the back of Hook's legs bumped against the edge of the bed, Emma pushed him down to sit on the dark coverlet.

Hook stared up at her, his eyes luminous in the dim moonlight streaming in through the high windows. His warm hand rested on one hip, his hook pressed on the other side. For a moment, Emma wondered what his next move would be, but the thought quickly dropped away as he leaned forward to press an open-mouthed kiss just below her belly button. He pressed more kisses steadily downwards, building up her anticipation in the most delicious way. When he finally reached the apex of her thighs, he lingered, breathing his hot breath against her swollen flesh. He reached down to grab one leg, pulling it up and resting her foot on the bed, opening her to his curious gaze as his hook helped her keep her balance.

He didn't keep her waiting long, leaning forward to begin his sweet torture of her flesh. He made soft, barely there touches with his tongue, listening as her breath came out in shorter and shorter pants, little moans threading through those pants as he learned her body. Emma couldn't help but grip one hand against his shoulder, the other threading through his hair, her head dropping back as she moved with his mouth.

Hook's soft brushes with his tongue against her sensitive clit were soon not enough. He sensed her frustration, so close, but needing more from him to get her off. He slid his good hand around to help part her flesh, looking up at her with swollen, red lips.

"Do you trust me, Swan?" There was a moment of hesitation for her. After the life she'd lived, how could there not be? She searched his eyes, searching her soul at the same time.

"Yes." She whispered down to him, watching as his eyes darked with lust and a cocky grin flashing his dimple at her.

"You have to promise me, no matter how amazing this feels, that you won't move." He flashed his hook up at her, swinging it back and forth before her gaze.

"_Okaaaaay_." Emma felt her eyes widen, her gaze focused on that steel hook of his, watching it glint in the moonlight as he slid forward more to the very edge of the bed. He leaned his head down to her sex again, his hook sliding along her heated flesh, both hand and hook holding her open to him. She brought both hands up to the back of his head, sliding her eyes closed as his tongue began to softly flick against her clit again.

The contrast of cool steel and warm fingers holding her open was causing her inner muscles to tighten with want. She could almost imagine him sliding deep inside of her as he sucked softly on her heated flesh. Then just when she couldn't stand it any longer, she felt one thick finger slid inside her body, hitting her in the _exact_ right spot on the first try.

Her breath whooshed out of her lungs, a soft whimper of pleasure following on the end of it. She gripped her fingers tighter against him, wondering vaguely how she was even standing any longer. A dark chuckle tumbled out of her lover's lips at the sound and he pressed inside her again, causing another whimper from her. Emma focused all of her attention on the feeling of his finger inside of her, sliding against her, again and again in one long, continuous motion as his tongue kept brushing against her clit with soft, warm swirls.

She could no longer focus on anything but the pleasure that was slowly building in her body. It felt so amazing that she would've been content to continue like this for hours. Hook was focusing most of his attention on that amazing spot inside of her body that no one before had managed to find. Or maybe it was that they hadn't been that interested in finding it. Whatever the reason, Emma had never known pleasure like this before. She couldn't help the soft breathy moans or the trembling in her legs as Hook held her in place.

"That's my girl." Hook encouraged her as she whimpered above him. She could tell that it mattered to him immensely that she enjoy this.

She wanted it to last longer, it felt so amazing, but the inevitable pull began soon after. It was one long continuous wave of pleasure, starting in the soles of her feet and curling her toes as her body shook with the force of her completion. She felt her walls clench around Hook's finger as he continued to press inside her, lifting his mouth from her now overly sensitive nub, so that she could ride wave after wave of pleasure without distraction.

"_Fuuuuuck._" She managed to moan out as she clutched at Hook's hair. Breathing had long since been forgotten and when it finally ended, there was a moment where her legs trembled beneath her so badly that she was worried that she would collapse to the floor in a boneless heap.

That's when she felt Hook wrap his arms around her waist, holding her in place. Pressing a kiss against her trembling abdomen, he whispered softly to her, "Fall, Swan, I've got you."

She felt completely secure in his arms and she let herself slide down into his lap as he fell softly back against the bed, carrying her weight with him as he went. She settled her still throbbing flesh against the hard column of his desire, dropping her forehead against his naked chest, completely wrecked.

No man had ever made her feel the way this man just had. He had known all the ways to touch her just right, finding within her an untapped fountain of pleasure that she hadn't even known she was capable of experiencing. God, the man was good and the ego was _completely_ warranted.

Several long moments passed before she was finally able to get her breathing under control and any feeling, other than complete and utter satiation began to filter through her limbs. She became aware that Hook was running his hand through her hair, brushing out the tangles with his nimble fingers as his hook ran up and down her side.

She could smell the scent of her sex in the air and a thrill of remembrance trilled through her body at the mere thought of what the man had just done to her. She felt that familiar ache in her center and she marveled that she could want him again so quickly after he had thoroughly satisfied her. And there was something else, a deeper ache, one she'd not felt before. She pondered it for a moment, feeling her body ramp up again as she pressed her center down against his cock. She heard him moan at the contact and she couldn't help but mirror the sound as she realized that the ache she felt was because now she _knew_ what he could, would do to her. She wanted more of it, more of him, touching her, loving her to oblivion. Now that she knew what it was to be loved by this man, she would never have enough of it, of him.


	4. Chapter 4

More sexy times...cause we all know they won't just stop once they start.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my opinions.

* * *

><p>She<em> could smell the scent of her sex in the air and a thrill of remembrance trilled through her body at the mere thought of what the man had just done to her. She felt that familiar ache in her center and she marveled that she could want him again so quickly after he had thoroughly satisfied her. And there was something else, a deeper ache, one she'd not felt before. She pondered it for a moment, feeling her body ramp up again as she pressed her center down against his cock. She heard him moan at the contact and she couldn't help but mirror the sound as she realized that the ache she felt was because now she knew what he could, would do to her. She wanted more of it, more of him, touching her, loving her to oblivion. Now that she knew what it was to be loved by this man, she would never have enough of it, of him.<em>

* * *

><p>Chapter Four:<p>

She lifted her head, layering her hands under her chin, so that she could catch his eye. He reached up behind himself, grabbing a pillow from above them and propping his head up. There was a cocky, self assured grin on his delectable face that while insanely annoying was also incredibly sexy.

"Feeling okay there, Swan?"

She flushed, feeling her cheeks flame with embarrassment. The pirate's grin spread wider as he took it in.

"You've gone red." She flushed harder as he trailed the backs of his fingers across the apple of her cheek, feeling, she was sure, the heat from her blush.

"Shut up." She said, pressing her hot face down against his chest.

"Emma?" There was curiosity in his voice, no mockery and she waited only a beat before looking back at him. "There's no need to be embarrassed, love. I've never seen anything sexier than you falling apart." Her blush deepened, but with pleasure this time.

"It's just...I've never felt anything like that before." His eyes widened for a moment, surprise lighting his eyes and she realized that he wasn't completely following her. "I'm mean, I've had, you know, orgasms before. I just don't think the few guys I was with were doing it right or something because that was off the charts amazing." Hook's grin deepened even further and she could almost feel his pride shooting out in twenty million directions. Maybe she shouldn't have been quite so honest with him. He was going to be more insufferable than he already was.

"How any man could have you in his bed and not do everything in his power to make you want to stay there for all eternity doesn't deserve your time or affection." She didn't know what she had expected him to say with that cocky grin on his face, but that surely wasn't it.

"Since Neal, there...there haven't been that many men in my bed, Hook. They were just scratching an itch, really. They were just convenient...You know, quickies."

"Quickies?" Hook tilted his head to the side, an eyebrow quirking up in question.

"I took what I wanted and was done. I didn't let them have more of me than I was willing to give." She bit her lip in hesitation at the revelation.

She wasn't a virgin, but she had never felt much need to experiment with the men she had been with. After Neal, she really did just enough to get herself off and then kicked the man of the hour to the curb. Walsh was the only man she'd spent any real time with since Neal and they had never managed to make it this far. Something always held her back with him, even though she had truly had come to care for him. It was good that she listened to her instincts, flying monkey and all that.

"Aaaaah, _quickies_. Kind of a like a "one time thing?" Emma's breath caught at his words, _her _words come back to haunt her.

"Yeah. Just like that." She smiled sadly at him before reaching out to trail her fingers across his stubbly cheek. "Forgive me?"

"For what, love?"

"For lumping you in with all those meaningless moments in my life. For thinking less of you and of myself." She waited for his response, knowing in her head that of course he would forgive her, but her heart needed to hear it all the same.

"Swan, I'll forgive you anything you ask."

With that, he leaned forward, pulling her towards him again for another one of those deep and passionate kisses that she was becoming addicted to. He was still strong and throbbing against her center, his heat pressed intimately against hers. She wanted him to feel what she had felt, completely and utterly ruined for any other human being after just a few strong kisses along her sex.

Smiling against his lips, she trailed her fingertips down his warm sides, feeling the muscles underneath his skin ripple with each swipe. Her fingers stilled when she reached the waistband of his jeans, sliding along the barrier as she pressed kisses against his chest.

"You're wearing too many clothes." She pouted, yanking softly at a belt loop before commanding, "Take them off."

"If the lady insists." He grinned as Emma slid off to one side, allowing him room to shimmy out of his jeans. He lay back down beside her in happy anticipation., reaching over to the brace that held his hook. The clasp was placed within easy reach of his right hand and she watched as he unlatched it, yanking off the heavy steel hook and leather trappings. He settled both higher up on the bed, within easy reach, but out of the way before propping himself on the pillow again.

Hook had never seemed particularly bothered by the loss of his hand, at least on the surface. Emma forgot, most of the time, that he was missing a hand and she knew that came from the fact that Hook didn't act like a man who was handless. Thinking back, she realized that she'd only ever seen him once without his hook or fake hand attached. She found it comforting that in this moment, he seemed not the least bit phased at taking off his hook for her.

"Much better." She purred, letting her fingers trail along the dark line of hair that traveled down his compact stomach to burst into a thick thatch around his cock. She leaned back and looked at the beautiful pirate before her, missing hand and all.

He was leanly muscled, a fact that had been hidden under all those thick layers of leather he'd worn. She could tell that he took pride in keeping himself in shape, although how a pirate exactly went about doing that without a ship, she wasn't sure. She slid her gaze from those mesmerizing blue eyes, over his red mouth, whiskered chin, and down along that amazingly distracting neck.

She leaned forward to press an open mouthed kiss along the column of his throat, pressing her tongue to the juncture where his neck and shoulder met. Her hand was resting on his stomach, so she felt his quick intake of breath at the kiss. She smiled and then returned to that spot, humming in aroused happiness to find out his secrets as he shifted his head to the side to allow her greater access.

As her mouth played, she left her fingers slide from his stomach up to one of his nipples, where she scratched against him softly. It earned her another quick intake of breath to which she moaned in contentment, stretching her legs out as she pressed her breasts against his side, getting more comfortable as she played.

"_Swan._" She heard him moan out. "Don't tease, woman."

"I'm not teasing. I'm enjoying. Besides, _you've_ teased _me_ with all of this," she waived her hand above his chest to illustrate, "since we met. I'm just exploring what you've been putting on display."

Any further discussion was cut off when Emma leaned down and flicked her tongue against his erect nipple. Hook's body came up off the bed, his back arching as a low moan slide out of his mouth. She sucked the turgid peak into her mouth, suckling him much as he had done to her earlier. Her hand sought out the other nipple and she occupied herself for several long minutes, learning his body.

In Emma's experience, often a man with an ego like Hook's was usually compensating for his shortcomings in other areas. Based on the mind-blowing oral sex she'd just experienced, Emma would've still been fine if some of Hook's bluster was to make up for his lack elsewhere, but looking down at him now, she knew _all _of his swagger was well-deserved. He was long, elegant almost, and she knew he would fill her completely and then some. The thought made her clench her legs at the empty ache currently throbbing through her body.

Not able to hold back any longer, she trailed her fingers down his wonderfully ripped stomach to rake through the dense thatch of curls at the base of his cock. She hesitated for one moment, listening as Hook's breath stalled in his chest, anticipation of her touch pausing all motion and sound within him.

Emma slid her hand around the solid weight of him, feeling skin as soft as silk. When she had fully wrapped her palm around him, she moaned at the heft of him, before sliding her hand up to his tip and then back down again. She felt Hook settle back down into the mattress, his breath sliding out in a whoosh as she touched him. Long moments passed as he let her learn his body, soft whimpers leaving his mouth when she hit a particular sensitive spot or twisted her hand in just the right way.

She needed to give him more, to bring him to the brink of intense pleasure like he had done for her. She shifted on the bed next to him, sliding her head down and her legs back up towards his head. She hovered above his tip, warming his flesh with her breath before leaning down to swipe her tongue along the rounded head.

"Emma?" Hook's voice wavered out to her, causing her to lift her head back to him.

"Yes, my love?" She asked softly, surprising herself at the endearment, but god, she meant it.

"You don't have to." He gestured down towards her current location, not quite able to mask the hope in his gaze. Emma snorted in response before pressing a kiss against his hipbone.

"Silly, pirate, I know that. Besides, I never do anything I don't _want_ to do." And with that, she slid him into the heat of her mouth, careful to rake her teeth lightly along the sensitive spot on the front of his cock, just under his tip. Any further words of gentlemanly protest died on his lips as he placed his fingers against the back of her neck. She tensed for a moment, thinking he was about to press her down along his length, but she should have known him better. He simply rested his palm there, massaging her tense muscles every once in a while to show appreciation for her efforts.

Because of her positioning on the bed, she was able to take his long length deep into the back of her throat with little resistance. The first time she did it, Hook moaned so long and low, she thought maybe he was about to come. She stilled her motions, not wanting it to be over that quickly. When he had gained his breath back, he gently squeezed the back of her neck, encouraging her movement, and she quickly obliged.

It had been a while since she'd done this for anyone and certainly, much longer than that that she'd enjoyed the act as much as she was currently. She couldn't remember a time when giving head had turned her on so damn much, but with every swipe of her tongue and moan from Hook, the deep throbbing between her legs beat harder against her. She had to ease the ache, so she slipped her unoccupied hand down to her heated flesh, sliding a finger through her folds. She moaned as the first swipe of her finger soothed and intensified her own pleasure in tandem to Hook's.

"Emma, love, show me." Hook's absolutely wrecked voice reached her ears, and she let his cock slide from her mouth long enough to look back at him. He was propped up on the pillow, his gaze focused between her thighs where she was currently touching her clit with soft, slow strokes. When he realized she was watching him, he reached down to shift her hips, opening her up more to his gaze. She propped her foot on the bed, making sure that he could still see as she stroked at her flesh before she turned back to lick along the long length of him.

"Gods,_ yes_, Emma." Hook whispered again as he watched her touch herself and take him deep into her mouth. It was insanely arousing and she wasn't sure which one of them was going to lose it first. Emma found it hard to keep her mouth moving as the pleasure began to build again for her. They were both moaning, hips stuttering up and down, chasing their pleasure together. Just when she didn't think it could feel any better, Hook slid his hand from her neck down over her hip to press a finger inside her, his aim unerringly true as he found that amazing spot again.

She moaned in deep appreciation as she flicked softly at her clit, mimicking the touches he'd used on her before. His cock was deep in her throat when she moaned and she heard Hook's breath hitch as he tensed beneath her.

"Emma, that feels amazing. Are you close, love? I want you to come with me." She moaned once more to indicate her acquiescence to him, sliding her mouth along him in time to the insistent pressure he was applying inside her body. She felt that familiar tensing in her core again, wave after insistent wave washing over her as she sucked him deep into her mouth, moaning at each opportunity since he seemed to like that.

She felt the first twinge of her climax tingling in the soles of her feet that always accompanied a really good orgasm. Her toes curled with the pleasure that was building in those wonderful waves, a long, deep moan reverberating up from deep within her. If Hook's cock hadn't been down her throat, she was fairly sure she would be keening, long and low as she came apart.

Unable to tell Hook that she was coming, she squeezed his thigh to signal her release; he somehow managed to keep his hand insistent and soft as he tensed and whispered a warning to Emma as he came deep within her mouth. She managed to swallow his essence, surprised that she had the wherewithal to do so since her fine motor control was now a distant memory.

When both of their tremors had eased, Emma plopped down on her back beside him. She wrapped her hand around the back of his leg, leaning over to press a soft kiss to his kneecap before throwing her other arm up over her eyes. They lay there, in companionable silence, catching their breath, aftershocks pleasantly causing a tremor once in a while.

As Emma lay there, she reflected on the past couple of hours with Hook. He had somehow managed to break down every barrier she'd ever had around her heart since the day she'd met him. God knows she had made him work for it, but he was still here with her. He stuck with her, even when she gave him absolutely no reason to do so. And now, they were both reaping the rewards of that. Twice.

She snorted at that thought, too completely worn out to actually laugh.

"What?" Hook's own lazy voice wafted down to her. She could hear his contentment, could hear his absolute happiness in that soft utterance and it made her stomach clench in response.

"I'm just...happy." She said back to him. No major or profound statement, simple and honest and true.

"Good." Several long moments of silence followed, before Emma roused herself enough to ask what time it was.

"I've no idea, love."

"Henry will be up at the crack of dawn to open presents." Her voice petered out before she finished her thought. It had been more words than she bargained for when she started and she just didn't have the strength to finish it.

There was a non-committal grunt somewhere towards her feet from Hook. She felt the bed shift as he leaned closer to her before pressing a soft kiss to her ankle. She smiled at the sweet gesture. It was the last thing she remembered for a while as she dozed in post-coital bliss with the warmth of Hook's body pressed against her.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are like chocolate chip cookies; the more you have, the more you want. <em>**Hook **_me up, lovelies! _


	5. Chapter 5

More sexy times. I think they maybe a little addicted to each other, don't you think? I will be posting more chapters, so keep the reviews a'coming!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything buy my opinions (and my leggings).

* * *

><p><em>There was a non-committal grunt somewhere towards her feet from Hook. She felt the bed shift as he leaned closer to her before pressing a soft kiss to her ankle. She smiled at the sweet gesture. It was the last thing she remembered for a while as she dozed in post-coital bliss with the warmth of Hook's body pressed against her.<em>

* * *

><p>Chapter Five:<p>

She woke up with a warm body pressing against her back, spooning her in the most distracting fashion. Soft kisses were being pressed into the sensitive area behind her ear, her back arching involuntarily because of it. She felt a warm palm massaging her breast, an occasional tweak of her nipple causing her core to throb.

She brought her hand up to tangle in the hair at the back of Hook's head, holding him to her as she sighed.

"How long did we asleep?"

"A few hours." He choose that moment to flex his hips, sliding his rigid cock between her thighs. Emma moaned when she realized that he was long enough to slide all the way between her legs, the head of his cock hitting her clit just right before poking out slightly at the apex of her sex. She ran her hand down her abdomen as he paused to suck at her shoulder. Running her fingertips along the rim of his head, she felt her sticky arousal covering him.

"I can't seem to get enough of you, woman, and I haven't even properly had you yet." He whispered to her, all breathy and deep. He flexed his hips again, sliding backwards before pushing forward again to her waiting fingers. Another pause as she circled his tip with feather light touches before he slid back . When he surged forward again, she gasped as his slid dangerously close to her opening.

"Hook." She was able to moan out as he pushed forward, dragging along her clit before resting his hips fully against her ass. He was so close to simply sliding inside her and Emma wanted it. Badly. But she knew that before they took that next step, she had to make sure Hook and she were on the same page when it came to birth control.

She took a deep breath before asking, "Do you know what a condom is?"

There was a pause and then he cleared his throat before responding.

"I do and we don't need one." She stilled, wondering which question to ask first.

"Explain, please." She decided on, raking her fingernails along the head of his cock, grinning a bit when she felt his sharp intake of breath at the change in her touch.

"You don't really want to talk about this right now, Swan."

"Yes, I do." There was no room for argument in her tone. She was not about to blindingly take the word of any man _ever _again when he said that there was no need for concern and that he would take care of everything.

Hook sighed into her neck in response, tightening his hold around her waist, but said nothing further. When she realized that he really wasn't going to explain, she struggled to break his hold on her. His arm tightened around her waist, an oomph of exasperation leaving his lips when she bumped back against him a little harder than necessary.

"Stop wiggling, woman! You're harder to hold than an eel." Emma struggled for another minute before Hook flexed his hips again, sliding along her seam one more time, stopping when the head of his erection hit her opening for the second time.

"Hook." She warned darkly as she felt him tremble with restraint against her.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, love." He took a breath before saying, "Your father introduced me to the concept." Emma instantly stilled against him.

"What?"

"I told you this wasn't the time." Hook sighed again and continued in an extremely put out voice. "He pulled me aside and explained...contraception." He stumbled over the word and she could imagine his lip curling with distaste at the unfamiliar word. "It was the single most horrifying moment of my life. And that's saying something considering I've been alive for 3 centuries, love."

Emma snorted and was unable to hold back the giggles that built up quickly in her chest. The idea of David Nolan, THE Prince Charming, giving her boyfriend the sex talk was just too much.

"Oh, yes, it's_ hilarious_, Swan." His dry and unamused voice made the giggles worse and she was almost doubled-over, shaking as tears of mirth gathered in the corners of her eyes.

"Sorry! Sorry!" She was able to get out eventually.

"Are you quite through?"

"Yes...yes, I think I'm good now." She snuggled back against him, his arm wrapping around her again as she breathed deeply, a soft giggle or two finding their way out now and then.

"As I was saying, he explained about "safe sex" and told me that in no uncertain terms if I did anything to hurt you, I would not see tomorrow."

"Oh." It always amazed her whenever Mary Margaret or David did something protective towards her. She wondered if she'd ever get used to it.

"He seemed to sense that I wasn't on-board, so to speak, with the options available to me in this world to prevent a pregnancy, so he sent me to Robin."

"Robin Hood? How can he help?"

"Well, for one thing, it saved your father and I from continuing our uncomfortable dialogue. For another," Hook reached down to grip the back of Emma's leg and then held it up slightly, so that she was open to him as he slid forward again. "You're so wet for me, love." He moaned as his cock pressed against her slick opening again, sliding just the tip of himself into her heat before stopping.

"_Hook_." She moaned at his intrusion, shutting her eyes at the way even this part of him stretched her. It took all of her restraint to not push her hips down against him, so that he could slide all the way into her.

"Two," he continued as he held himself there, her leg propped up in his hand. "Robin had learned a bit of magic from Regina during their brief time together. He taught me a spell that is easily reversed should we ever wish to...procreate." He emphasized the "t" in that utterly distracting fashion of his and god, the word had never sounded more sexy than in that moment.

The thought of carrying Captain Hook's baby shouldn't be so terrifyingly wonderful and yet, it was. She was wrapped up in that thought so deeply that when he suddenly surged forward, driving up and into her in one long smooth drag, she was caught off-guard. She literally saw stars when she felt him stop, hitting deep within her as she gasped at the intrusion of his body into hers.

"You okay?" He asked her softly, feeling how her body had stiffened as he entered her. Words were beyond her at the moment, so she nodded as her head dropped down onto the bed.

She felt him all around her, so deep within her that she wasn't sure where he ended and she started anymore. She never wanted this moment to end and yet, if he didn't move soon, she was going to lose her shit.

"Hold your leg up higher for me, sweetheart." His voice was breathy and soft, commanding, but not demanding. She did as he asked and he slid his hand down between her legs. He flexed his hips experimentally once, sighing as he slid home again.

"So good." He whispered in reverence against her shoulder. "Lay back a little for me." He instructed, helping her to maneuver into a position on her back with her hips still firmly pressed against his and her leg flung up over his hip. "Have you ever had it like this before?"

She shook her head. She'd never been with anyone long enough to experiment much beyond the basic positions, so this was new for her.

"You'll love it." Hook whispered to her, leaning down to kiss the tip of her nose before sliding his hand down again to brush against her clit. "I can touch you better like this." He stroked her clit as he flexed his hips against her. His calloused thumb provided the best counter to the smooth, slick drag of his cock.

"And I can watch you." He moaned this part and Emma opened her eyes to see him propped up on his bad arm, watching the play of pleasure on her face. He moved again, pressing his hips up while Emma's hips pressed down, moving in an instinctual manner as she learned this new position.

"Shit." She moaned out when he hit deep inside her. A cocky grin flashed on Hook's face at the way her back arched up, her breasts bouncing with the force of his thrust.

"That's it, love. Gods, I can't wait to feel you come on my cock." His bold comment made her flush. She'd never been one for talking during sex, but with Hook it was sexy and hot and she couldn't get enough of it, of him.

Wanting to experience that deep pleasure again, she slid her hips against his as he flexed up into her body. It took a minute or two for them to find the right rhythm and position, but when they finally did, she moaned a curse, followed by a breathy moan of "Yes, Killian. Like that. _Please._"

"Good?" He managed to choke out and she nodded in encouragement. They settled into their rhythm, no words spoken for long, long moments as they loved together. The pleasure that he was able to pull from her with every stroke of his body was indescribable. She couldn't stop watching him, taking in the ecstasy that played across the angles of his face. They kissed often, the slickness of his mouth almost tortuous in its perfection.

"You're so beautiful, Emma." He watched her with stormy blue eyes, his pupils blown wide with desire.

"So are you." She whispered up to him, reaching one hand up to bring his mouth to hers for a kiss, tongues and teeth grinding against each other.

Emma brought her free hand down to join where Hook's moved against her clit, wanting to feel as he touched her. He understood, as she was just beginning to, that stimulating her clit was not the primary objective. The main event, so to speak was that marvelous spot within her sex which he was gloriously hitting on each deep stroke into her body. He literally he stole her breath as he fucked her, knowing all the ways to enhance their pleasure almost innately.

She started to touch herself when Hook did, timing her movements with his. Their fingers brushed against each other as she mimicked him.

"That's it, love." His whispered words of encouragement made her stomach clench. He seemed so in control, even in this moment when she felt she was slowly unraveling with the intensity of what they were sharing. Hook, on the other hand, was focused on her, composed and calm as he helped her move towards her completion. Well, Emma may not have been as experienced as he was, but she did know a thing or two about pleasing a man.

She reached down to feel him sliding in and out of her body, feeling her wetness coating him. She encircled his cock, linking her thumb and forefinger together as he pushed back into her. He groaned deeply and stilled against her, catching his breath as a dark profanity tumbled from his mouth. She grinned up at him, distinctly proud that he wasn't the only one with a few tricks up their sleeves. She kept her hand in place as he slid out and back in again, another deep groan rumbling in his chest.

"_Emma._" He pleaded with her and she knew that he wasn't willing to let go completely yet. She sighed, kissing him and bringing her fingers back up to his as they worked in tandem to pleasure her.

"Tell me how it feels to have me inside you like this, Emma." She opened her eyes to look up into his flushed face. She saw something deep and possessive in his gaze that should have scared her, but only made her pleasure sore higher.

He was clearly waiting for a response, but she could only shake her head, almost delirious with pleasure at that point. She pressed her hips down against his when he stalled his movements, scrambling for purchase against the blankets at her back as she tried in vain to get him to move. He stared down at her, his face in shadows and his white teeth flashing with a wicked grin.

"I'll make you come, long and hard, I swear it. All you have to do is tell me how it feels with me _here_." He murmured darkly against her, flexing his hips up into her body, hitting her womb he was so deep. A long moan trembled out of her mouth as she gripped the back of his head, digging her nails against his skull as her climax danced on the edges of her consciousness.

"Killian, _please_." She whined, wanting him to move so badly that she was practically in tears.

"Tell me, princess. Is it everything you thought it would be?" He slid almost all the way out and then sharply back into her, dragging a nail against her clit as he went. She felt more pulses of pleasure, deeper within her body, but none caught fire. She trembled in his arms, her body drawn tight with the closeness of her orgasm.

She knew, _knew, _that he was asking about more than just the physical moment they were sharing. The question was much larger than how good he was in bed and she refused let him down, despite the release she was desperate to find.

She caught her breath, biting back a groan of frustration as she whispered to him. "I can't...I can't explain how it feels, how you feel. I'd never want to breathe again if you stopped, Killian. _Please don't stop loving me_."

A slow, drugging smile stretched across his face before he murmured back to her. "I'll never stop loving you, Emma. Never." He said the last words so fiercely that she felt them all the way down into her toes as they rumbled through her body.

He picked up his tempo again, going back to the pace he'd set previously. No longer content to follow his rhythm, Emma dragged her hand down to the place where they were joined, wrapping her hand around his hard length again. Hook dropped his mouth to her closest breast, suckling and nipping at her, causing her to groan loudly when he bit down softly on her peak.

Emma couldn't stop the stream of moans that were leaving her mouth in a continuous melody. Her body was tensed into one long muscle, racing towards her release with exquisite intensity. Her sole focus was on Hook's hand and his cock, her limbs trembling as their bodies slid together. She could hear him moaning against her breast, getting louder and louder as their completion drew nearer.

When her orgasm finally broke, she couldn't have explained the sensation if she tried. It ran through her body, so intense that white light flared behind her eyelids. Hook pressed his mouth against hers, swallowing what could only be called screams. She was aware of him shuddering against her, his body twitching as he poured his essence into her. It had never been like this with anyone before; reaching their climaxes together in a perfect orchestration of their bodies and souls. It brought tears to her eyes at the beauty of it all.

When it finally ended, she lay there with his forehead pressed against her collarbone. She couldn't speak. She had no power to move. Hook, at some point, reached over to grab a blanket and draped it over their bodies. Just as she was about to fall into another relaxed doze, she felt him press a chaste kiss against her temple.

"Merry Christmas, Swan." She smiled softly.

"Merry Christmas, Killian."

Several more quiet moments passed and then he whispered to her, "Emma. I love you."

She stilled, not sure at first that she'd heard him right, but then she felt him whisper it again as he pressed another kiss to her temple and then again as he pressed his mouth to the spot above her heart.

"Killian?"

"Yes, love?" He whispered and even though she knew he tried to hide it, she heard the hope in his voice.

"Say it again?" He grinned down at her, sliding back up her body before kissing her deeply. Pulling away, leaving her breathless and wanting, he whispered, "I love you, Emma Swan."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, flushed and thoroughly fucked by the sexiest pirate in this realm, but more importantly, _loved_ to distraction by said pirate.

"Best. Christmas. Ever." She managed to whisper as she kissed him again and again.


	6. Chapter 6

Can't have a Christmas story without the presents! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my opinions.

* * *

><p>"<em>Yes, love?" He whispered and even though she knew he tried to hide it, she heard the hope in his voice.<em>

"_Say it again?" He grinned down at her, sliding back up her body before kissing her deeply. Pulling away, leaving her breathless and wanting, he whispered, "I love you, Emma Swan."_

_She wrapped her arms around his neck, flushed and thoroughly fucked by the sexiest pirate in this realm, but more importantly, loved to distraction by said pirate._

"_Best. Christmas. Ever." She managed to whisper as she kissed him again and again._

* * *

><p>Chapter Six:<p>

He didn't mention the fact that she didn't return his sentiment. Her acceptance of his love was monumental, a big step towards a stronger commitment than she had made in a very long time and he seemed content with that for now.

More kisses, snuggles, and laughs were had as they settled against each other. The first dim light of dawn was breaching the room. Emma knew that Henry would be up soon, which meant that Hook needed to park his ass on the couch in the living room. She was loath to move just yet, though, loving the feel of his warm body against hers. It was evident, though, that the more they kissed and touched, the passion that was always simmering just below the surface would spark again, so she reluctantly suggested a cup of coffee and breakfast.

"Breaking my fast with you after all those delightful activities sounds simply marvelous, Swan." She rolled her eyes, stretching and yawning before brushing the covers aside and heading into the bathroom to wash up.

For the second time in the past 2 days, she failed to recognize the woman she saw before her in the mirror. Her hair was a complete wreck, curls and tangles every which way on her head, her cheeks flushed pink, and little love bites decorated every available area of skin from her collarbone down. She even had a light pink scratch along her inner thigh where Hook had pressed his steel against her. An eyebrow shot up in the mirror and her eyes fairly sparkled with the memory.

So this is what it looks like when you've been good and thoroughly fucked. And by a pirate, no less. She grinned before winding her hair up into a messy bun on the crown of her head and brushing her teeth.

Feeling more presentable in a pair of red and green Christmas flannel pajamas, she went back to the bed to find a dozing Hook stretched out. The blanket she'd tossed to the side was wrapped around his leg, revealing his nude form to her. With just the faint touches of the dawn now seeping into the room, she could see the dried evidence of their time together on his flaccid member and it made her flush again with pleasure.

She thought back to the conversation with Killian about Robin's spell and she couldn't fight the unease it gave her. Magic was not a solid approach to birth control. At least, not in this world, where science dominated. Not to mention the fact that magic always had a price, a fact of which she was most certainly aware. Well, she hadn't worried too much about it last night, she reminded herself sheepishly. She couldn't change that now, but she could make an appointment for a check-up, which would happen first thing tomorrow morning.

She watched as Hook stretched, blinking up happily at her.

"Hey." She grinned down at him.

"Hey." He sat up, leaning forward so he could pull her down to kneel between his splayed legs. He kissed her softly, humming as their tongues met softly. "You taste like mint."

"Freshened up a bit. You might want to do the same. Shower's yours."

"Care to join me?" The thought gave her pause, but she looked over at the clock on her nightstand before shaking her head softly.

"Another time. I need to get breakfast started. You go and enjoy without me." She kissed him again and then grinned in mischief.

"What?" He grinned back her, an eyebrow quirked in amusement.

"I have something for you. A Christmas present."

"But you already gave me a present, love. Three of them just last night, if I remember correctly." She snorted.

"Shouldn't you be telling me that _you _gave me three presents last night?"

"Ah, Swan, watching you come undone is the single most beautiful gift I've ever received. I can ask for nothing else in life than to experience that till the end of my days." She was pretty sure he had started out with the intention of flirting, but somewhere along the way, truth wove its way into his words.

As was her way, though, she rolled her eyes again, shaking her head in amusement.

"Still," she said as she leaped off the bed and hurried to her dresser, where she pulled from the top drawer a gift-wrapped box. She plopped it down between his legs and stood back with happy anticipation, hands clasped excitedly behind her back as she bounced on her feet and grinned.

"Well, here's something I didn't know about you, Swan."

"What's that?" Hook reached over to pick up the gift, fingering one corner of the wrapping thoughtfully before he ripped at the tape and bow.

"I've never seen anyone as excited to give a gift as you are right now. You look like you're about to float away with excitement." She laughed.

"I never really thought about it before, but yeah I do like giving presents. It's fun! And this year, I have a family of my own to give them to." Hook paused, present half unwrapped, looking up at her in that way that made her stomach do funny things.

She thought maybe he was going to say something, but instead he simply cleared his throat before bending his head back to the gift in his lap. He finished ripping the layers of paper away and held up a long-sleeved white t-shirt and a pair of red, white, and black plaid flannel pajama pants.

"Everyone needs to have a comfy pair of pajamas for Christmas morning." She nodded once to emphasize her statement before grinning again.

"They do appear to be 'comfy'." He said as he fingered the flannel material between thumb and forefinger. He then reached up to pull her back down to him, pinning her quickly beneath him as he settled in between her legs and pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose. "Thank you, Emma."

"You're welcome, Killian." He quirked an eyebrow thoughtfully at her.

"How did you know I'd be here this morning to give them to me?"

"Well." She suddenly became uncomfortable and shrugged as she pushed at his chest, so she could stand back up and rearrange her pajamas. "If Henry hadn't asked you to stay, then I would have. No one should spend Christmas alone." This last part she more or less murmured, memories of solitary holidays crowding in on her and threatening to break into her happy moment.

"Thank you, love. This has been the best holiday I've spent in a long time." Their gazes locked then, and she saw in his eyes that he understood her torment and because he did, the pain wasn't as nearly as overwhelming as it might have been. "And that doesn't even include the mind-blowing sex that I had with the most fuckable barmaid I've ever come across."

She grinned at that comment, quirking an eyebrow of her own at his attempt to lighten the momentary darkness of their thoughts.

"Go and shower. You have a stench of barmaid about you currently."

"I'm loath to wash it away, love. It's helping to enhance my memories of the past few hours."

"Well, once Henry leaves for Regina's, we can make new, more aromatic memories, if you're game for it."

"You never have to ask a pirate such things." Hook scoffed as he stood, stretching nicely, displaying his naked behind to her. She hadn't had a chance to properly appreciate that sight last night, she thought to herself as he made his way into the small bathroom, clutching his new pajamas in hand.

She sighed, shaking her head to clear it and then made her way to the kitchen. She set about making a feast, pancakes, toast, eggs, waffles, and oatmeal. There was orange juice and coffee alongside bagels and muffins from Granny's. She piled up plates and silverware and stacked glasses and mugs along the counter, making it a buffet style breakfast, so that they could munch as they saw fit. When the food was ready, she turned on the Christmas tree, lighting up the living room, and turned on Christmas carols to add to the atmosphere.

By the time Henry made his away sleepily into the living room to stare with astonished eyes at their first real Christmas morning in Storybrooke, Hook had found his way to sit beside Emma on the couch, steaming cups of coffee beside them as they basked in the glow of their morning after together.

Before they started opening presents, Emma insisted on breakfast. They piled plates high with food then hunkered down around the coffee table to eat together. Henry called Regina and then his grandparents, passing the phone around to Emma to say Merry Christmas to them all. Baby Neal could be heard fussing in the background, but when David held up the phone on their end and Emma spoke softly to him and told him to give their parents a break for Christmas, he quieted down contentedly. It warmed Emma's heart and put a happy smile on her face as she handed the phone to Hook so he could wish her parents a happy holiday as well.

Once they had finished their first course, Henry excitedly grabbed his full stocking from the mantel, turning to hand both Emma and a surprised Hook a stocking each. Emma's was full of items she'd picked out for herself, but she was amazed to find a couple of things placed at the bottom by Henry.

She had to blink back tears when she opened the bottle of her favorite vanilla body spray and a small wooden ornament of a princess clad in a ball gown of deep red with her blond curls piled artfully on her head. Black shoes with gold crocodiles peaked out from the hem of the dress, squeezing her heart with the memory of twirling around the ballroom with her own pirate prince.

She smiled widely at Henry before scrambling to hang the ornament on the Christmas tree, right in front where it could be seen from anywhere in the room.

"It's beautiful, kid."

"Gepetto carved it from the picture in the storybook. Hook told him about the shoes."

"All she needs is her prince." She whispered softly as she fingered the red dress.

"Well, if Killian would hurry up and open his stocking..." Henry hinted. Emma settled back down between Henry and Hook, explaining the idea of stockings to Hook as he tore through his. She had purchased him razors, a toothbrush, toothpaste, soap, all the normal mundane things you put in a stocking as well as other little things she thought he could use in this modern world (batteries, a cell phone cover, an extra charger). When he reached the end of her gifts, he found Henry's; a perfect replica of "Prince Charles" from the book, down to the long overcoat and sword at his side. Hook commented on the craftsmanship, appreciating the detail that he knew Henry had insisted on and then he stood to hang the ornament next to Emma's.

"Perfect, lad, well done!" Hook clapped Henry on the back, settling down in the nearest chair.

"Do you really like them?" Henry asked, some of the self-doubt that Emma was more than familiar with creeping into his eyes as he looked up at the two of them.

" We love them, Henry! I couldn't have asked for anything more special. Thank you." She leaned over to press a happy kiss to his cheek as Hook repeated the praise to her son. Henry positively beamed with pride and then excitedly began to search for gifts to open from under the tree.

Emma brought more food from the kitchen as Henry began to play Santa Claus and hand out gifts. Most were for him, but Emma and Hook had a few to open from others as well. The time flashed by in a happy haze of laughter and flying paper. The phone kept ringing as Mary Margaret and David called to thank Emma for the gifts that they were opening from her and Henry across town. Even Mr. Gold and Belle called to wish Henry a Happy Christmas and to see if he liked the books that they had bought for him.

Henry called Regina multiple times as well, just to check on her. Even though he would see her soon, this was only the second Christmas where he hadn't woken up and opened presents with her on Christmas morning. Emma knew it was hard for them both and she was proud of her boy for being such a loving son to Regina.

Before she knew it, the clock on the wall struck noon and she urged Henry to get into the shower. Regina was coming over for him at one to start their own holiday. Emma was loath to have him leave her, but she knew Regina deserved her time with their son as well. She had had a wonderful Christmas eve and morning with him and that was more than she had ever dared to dream she would have in her life.

While Henry cleaned up, Hook helped her dispose of the mass of wrapping paper cluttered around the living room as well as the dirty plates. They piled the opened gifts under the tree in that shockingly haphazard manner that she'd always wondered about as a child when she saw other people's trees after the holidays.

"Wonderful way to display the loot." Hook commented when he stood back to view their handiwork. She couldn't have said it better herself.

Regina knocked on their door promptly at one; Henry yanked the door open and plowed into her, hugging her with the exuberance only a truly happy little boy could display. Regina's face broke out into a happy grin as she hugged him back, nodding at Emma from the doorway in greeting.

"Merry Christmas, Regina." Emma welcomed the other woman into her home. She wondered often about the Queen, alone during the holidays while Robin and Marion celebrated with little Roland. The guilt that twisted her heart would never truly go away, even though she knew what she had done was right. Despite what she knew was an emotionally devastating time for Regina, Emma had worked hard to keep their tenuous partnership and shared motherhood on good terms.

"Merry Christmas, Emma. Hook." The last was said with a quirk of an eyebrow, her lip curling as she took in his flannel pants and white cotton shirt. He'd kept his earing in, of course, and his hair lay carelessly across his forehead. In other words, he looked delectably cute and modern, like a pirate who shopped at the Gap. And Emma was pretty sure the same thought had just run through Regina's head, hence the smirk.

"I'm ready to go, mom!" Henry had pulled his coat and gloves on and was currently wrapping his scarf around his neck. He grabbed his overnight bag, checking to make sure that Emma had packed a couple of the new books that he'd gotten for Christmas as well as his storybook.

"Have a great time, kid, and we'll see you both for dinner at your grandparents' tomorrow night." Emma hugged Henry and even reached out to hug a surprised Regina. "Merry Christmas." She whispered to the other woman, squeezing probably more than was necessary.

There was a tense moment when she wasn't sure what Regina would do next and then she felt the Queen's arms come up around her, giving her a quick, but strong hug in return.

"Merry Christmas, Miss Swan." Regina abruptly dropped her arms from Emma, grabbed Henry's bag in one hand, placed the other securely around his shoulders and then they were gone into the swirling early afternoon snow. Emma watched for their taillights to leave her driveway before shutting the door and leaning back against it.

"You okay, Swan?"

"Yeah, I think so. I know it's the right thing to do, but it kinda sucks having to say goodbye on Christmas."

"Well, then." Emma watched as Hook began to saunter towards her, trademark smirk in place as he moved into her personal space. "How about" He leaned in close, his warm breath heating her lips. "we say hello instead?"


	7. Chapter 7

Yep, you guessed it, still more sexy times! This might be the last chapter for a bit. I have to write the next few. Hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: Yep, still don't own anything but my opinions.

* * *

><p>"<em>You okay, Swan?"<em>

"_Yeah, I think so. I know it's the right thing to do for them, but it kinda sucks having to say goodbye on Christmas." _

"_Well, then." Emma watched as Hook began to saunter towards her. "How about" He leaned in close to her, his warm breath heating her lips before he spoke again. "we say hello instead?"_

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven:<p>

Emma immediately leaned forward, having anticipated his lips on hers from the minute he had started towards her. As soon as their mouths met, he pressed himself into her, hips and chests aligned perfectly. He wrapped one arm around her waist, the other snaking up behind her back, so he could hold her head in his palm, kissing her thoroughly. It didn't take long for Emma to be a hot mess for him once again, every nerve ending screaming for more.

He reached down to grab her leg, pulling it up to rest on his hip. She giggled at the impossible balancing act he was trying to get her to perform, but when he flexed his hips up into her and she felt the hardness of him slide against her heat, the giggle turned into a deep moan of appreciation.

"How is it even possible that I want you more than I did before?" She mumbled against his mouth, feeling his grin against her lips.

"Because you know what it's like between us now, how good we are together." He trailed his lips from her mouth down to her jaw, trailing his scratchy chin along the column of her throat where he paused to suck at the beat of her pulse before traveling down to bite along her collarbone.

"So damned cocky." She murmured.

"I didn't hear any complaints last night, love." And he flexed his hips again, grinding into her. Several more long moments of kisses and breathless sighs later, Emma pushed on his chest to catch his attention.

"Couch?" She pointed over his shoulder, giggling when he leaned down to pull her up and into his arms. She remembered the last time he'd carried her like this and she almost expected him to say "Behold...the Rolly Joger!" as he juggled her in his arms. She pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, her heart aching with his sacrifice just so he could see her once again.

Hook set her feet down on the cushions of the couch when he reached their destination. She stood there, looking down at him as she linked her hands loosely behind his neck. She traced each plane of his face, wondering what it was specifically that had captivated her right from the start. As she pondered, she reached up to thread her fingers through the fringe of his hair where it lay across his forehead. She smoothed it back, inspecting the dark strands, looking for some sign of his age. She realized that other than knowing he'd lived for 300 hundred years, she had no idea how old he was before he left for Neverland.

With no gray hairs to be found, Emma trailed her hand down along the side of his face, pausing to pass her thumb along the scar on his cheek. It had been a deep, but straight cut. Instead of marring his looks, it enhanced them, adding to his swagger and allure. She wondered at the story behind it, how he came by such a fierce mark. She leaned forward, pressing a warm kiss against the scar, tracing its start with her lips and pressing another kiss at it's end.

She stood back again, letting her thumb wander down from the scar to the spot in his cheek where his dimple played in and out of his smiles. It was completely and wonderfully distracting, that dimple, almost as distracting as the tongue that was currently slipping along his full bottom lip. She trailed her thumb from his dimple down to the scruff along his jaw. She brought her other hand up to cup his face in her palms, her thumbs smoothing along the prickly hairs there.

Her gaze focused lastly on his mouth, that full bottom lip that was tempting and maddening all at the same time. She curled her toes into the fabric of the couch as she leaned towards him again, trailing her thumbs along the outer edge of his bottom lip before pressing her mouth to his.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as she slid her tongue into the heat of his mouth. He tasted like the cinnamon muffins from Granny's that they had shared while opening gifts. She couldn't get enough of the slick heat of his mouth, tracing the clean line of his teeth and the rough roof of his mouth as she drank in his flavor.

Hook's hand traveled from her hip around to cup her ass, palming one cheek, trying to pull her even closer to him. She gasped when he traced the bottom crease of her ass, sliding his fingers between her legs, pressing against her opening from behind. He pulled his mouth from her, pressing his forehead against hers, panting for breath.

"How did you_ get _to me, Killian?" She watched as his eyes flared in memory and not for the first time, she wondered what she was truly asking him with those words.

"I've wondered the same about you, love. You've driven me practically mad, making me wait for you to realize what I've known to be true since Neverland. I don't know how to breathe unless you're by my side, Emma. I love you. So damn much."

"Show me." She murmured as she started to unbutton her pajama top, her fingers shaking as she worked. She needed to feel him again, needed him deep inside her, teaching her more about her body and his and how they worked together.

Hook made quick work of his own shirt, leaving her mouth long enough to pull the material up and over his head before helping her push her own shirt off her shoulders. Bottoms soon followed tops and when he reached for her, she maneuvered him down onto the couch.

Planting both feet on either side of his hips, she was about to settle down in his lap, when he stopped her. She looked down at him in question and caught the infamous Captain Hook leer peering up at her. He tugged on her foot, helping her place it on the back of the couch behind his shoulder, so that he could lean forward and press a kiss against her inner thigh.

"I seem to remember being bathed in the most wonderful aroma this morning and you saying something about making new memories to replace it later if I washed it off."

"Are you serious right now?"

"What do you think, sweetheart?" And with that, he leaned forward, parting her flesh with his nimble fingers to allow his tongue to slide into her folds.

Emma started at the flick of his tongue, reaching down to hold onto his head. She wondered vaguely if anyone could see them from the docks before deciding she didn't really care as Hook nipped at her clit with his teeth before sucking it into the heat of his mouth.

She could tell from the lazy swipes of his tongue that Hook was enjoying himself, but wasn't rushing to bring her to completion. It was as if he wanted to simply taste her, learning more about the techniques that she liked, taking his time slowly moving her towards her pleasure. She didn't mind at all.

Emma looked down at the dark strands woven between her fingers as she raked her nails along his scalp. He hummed, flicking his eyes up to meet her gaze. One eyebrow rose on his forehead as he trailed his tongue along his bottom lip and she felt her stomach muscles clench at the look in his eyes.

"I love the way you taste, Swan." She couldn't help the blush that rose on her cheeks. He had the most amazing ability to make her feel like she was an inexperienced virgin with just a few choice words. She smiled down at him, reaching down to trail her thumb along his lip, following the path his tongue had taken.

"What do I...taste like?" She suddenly asked, curiosity rushing through her as heat flared deeper in her skin. Hook's eyebrow rose higher and a lascivious grin spread across his face, making him seem very much the pirate.

"I could try to explain, but _showing _you would be much more fun for us both." She hesitated a moment before nodding her head. "That's it, Swan. Always up for the next adventure."

"I'm not the only one." She smirked at him, leaning down to trail her fingers along the hard and proud jut of his cock. She heard the sharp intake of his breath at the unexpected touch, followed by a soft moan as she swept her palm up and down this length.

A few more swipes of her hand and then Hook grasped her wrist. Emma stood to her full height and Hook leaned forward again to trail his tongue along her folds. She moaned when she felt him his tongue sweeping at her weeping center before sitting back and pulling her down into his lap. She settled with his manhood nestled between them, pressing hotly between their bodies. As she sat facing him, she could smell her essence on him, that pungent and tangy scent that was uniquely hers. She trailed her thumbs along the dampness on his chin before Hook leaned forward to press his mouth to hers.

His tongue swept into her mouth, sliding along her own, so that she could taste herself. It was a salty flavor that mixed wonderfully with the cinnamon that she had tasted on his lips before. She lapped it up, humming softly in appreciation. When she finally pulled away, his cheeks were flushed and she could feel the stuttering of his hips beneath hers as he sought to create friction between them.

"Absolutely intoxicating." He whispered to her, pressing his forehead to hers as he caught his breath.

"It's because of you, Killian, you know that, right?" He pulled back to look at her, his pupils blown wide with desire, the irises a thin ring of blue surrounding the black pools. "I meant what I said before. I've never wanted anyone like I want you."

"I know the feeling." He murmured back and she actually felt him tremble against her. The moment seemed to take on a whole new level of intensity with the admission and Emma wasn't sure where the almost panicked feeling fluttering through her body had come from.

"Lift up, love." His hand at her waist helped her shift up. He grasped himself in his hand, guiding her hips with his wrist on her hip as she aligned herself at his tip. There was a pause, with their eyes holding the other's gaze before she let her body slide down onto his. She gasped at the sensation of him stretching her wide again, feeling a burning soreness from their earlier activities.

"Okay, sweetheart?" Hook whispered to her, noticing the grimace that passed her face as she settled against him, his body securely wrapped in her heat.

"Mmhmm." She breathed through the uncomfortable burn as Hook pressed soft kisses along her neck, his fingers gliding down her back in an effort to soothe her. "Just a little sore from before. It's been a while since I've been so...active." She finished lamely.

"We'll go slow, yeah?"

"Yeah." She breathed back at him, shifting in his lap slightly as she waited for the burning to ease.

She leaned forward to press her own kisses along the long expanse of his neck. She'd been fantasizing about kissing his neck since the beanstalk; now was the perfect opportunity to taste it at her leisure. She took her time, mapping him with her lips and tongue, finding his pulse point, lingering there as she mouthed against the throbbing vein.

Hook explored her as well, his fingers trailing along her skin in little swirling motions on her back and along her side to travel up to her breast, where he cupped its weight in his warm palm. His thumb rubbed lazily across her nipple, teasing her flesh into a turgid peak. The sensation, though light and teasing, was helping erase the burn from Emma's body, little pulses of electricity shooting straight into her core. When the pulses became not enough, Emma tilted her hips down into Hook's, sighing in deep pleasure at the feel of him pressing so deep inside her body.

"Better?" He asked softly as she pulled back and then rolled her hips, working to find a suitable rhythm.

"Better." She agreed on a gasp as she rolled down and Hook rolled up to meet her. "_Shit_. Much better." Hook grinned, his hand gripping the back of her neck to bring her lips back to his as they moved together.

Much like last night, Emma wanted this time together to last. She was coming to realize, though, that drawing out her pleasure with Hook would continue to be a tenuous battle for her.

He was a precise lover, learning her body and responses quickly, hitting all the right spots with unparalleled focus and determination, drawing her quickly towards her release. Despite her best efforts to draw out the experience, she was unable to keep her body's movements slow and focused as Hook was having none of that. She felt the muscles in his thighs tense as he pressed his hips up to snap into hers. She ripped her mouth from his, groaning as her head dropped back at the feel of him hitting deep inside her.

"Bloody gorgeous." She heard him murmur as she rolled herself back up and then down, tilting her hips so that she could feel the tight press of his body along her clit.

"Good?" She asked Hook, wanting to make sure that this was what he needed as well. It felt amazing for her, but there was not real pleasure in it if he wasn't right there with her. She watched him watching her, his eyes black with desire and that awed look of utter adoration that he saved especially for her gracing his face.

"Good isn't the word, love." She smiled, feeling incredibly sexy and powerful as Hook's voice came out in a breathy moan. His long lashes fluttered as he struggled to keep his gaze on her, failing when another roll of her hips along his length brought him back fully inside her.

It was quickly becoming not enough. Emma wanted more, needed more of the intense pleasure that only Hook had been able to pull from her body. As good as he felt inside of her, he hadn't quite found that special, amazing, intoxicating spot within her yet and she _needed_ to feel him there again.

"_Hook._" She pleaded, not quite sure how to express what she wanted, but again, he understood her desire. Open book, she thought to herself, as he brought his hand down to the apex of her thighs, sliding his thumb directly onto her throbbing clit, stroking immediately against her. She hummed with relief at the sensation. Better, but still not quite enough.

"Lean up more, Emma." She did as he asked, giving him enough space to move his hips. He directed them up into her, sliding shallowly into her once or twice before he found his intended target. When he did, Emma couldn't help the loud moan that slid out of her mouth.

"There?"

"God, yes." She was able to confirm for him before settling into this new rhythm. She gripped his shoulders as he moved beneath her, tensing her muscles as she focused on the feel of his cock hitting her inside. Occasionally, he would scrape his thumb against her clit, pushing her closer and closer to her ultimate release.

A few more thrusts and murmurs of encouragement from Hook and she keened as her release broke over her. She was unable to hold herself up on her knees once it started and she slid down the long length of Hook's rigid member, her head landing solidly against his shoulder as she came to a stop in his lap. Hook kept his hips moving up into her, drawing out her pleasure while he wrapped both arms around body as she shuddered there. Moments later and she felt those amazing thighs of his tense beneath her as he pressed deeply into her, finding his own release and whispering a curse against her neck.

When Emma finally felt herself begin to come down from her high, she pulled away enough from his sweaty neck to take in a deep shuddering breath.

"That was..."

"Yeah." She finished for him.

"Emma?" He paused and she felt him swallow before continuing, his voice husky with contentment. "I love you."

"I know." She smiled, pressing a soft kiss against the top of his shoulder. She curled her fingers into the damp hair at the back of his head. "I'm quite fond of you myself." It wasn't an "I love you", but it was a big step for her.

He wrapped her tighter in his arms, pulling her down with him as he stretched out on his side. She giggled as they fumbled into a more comfortable position, her leg high on his hip as they lay facing each other. His body had slipped from hers as they repositioned themselves and she felt the drip of his release against her thigh. It had been a long time since she'd experienced that and it reminded her of her resolution to call the doctor tomorrow. She'd given into him again, not even stopping to think about the consequences of the magic spell he'd used to prevent a pregnancy.

He watched her for a moment, reaching up to brush her hair away from her face. "I know that look. Those are dark thoughts swirling in there, Swan."

"It's just...how secure are you with the spell that Robin gave you?"

"Fairly. I've used similar ones myself, back in the Enchanted Forest."

"Really?" She was intrigued.

"It wouldn't have done to have my bastard progeny running around every port I'd visited. I may be a ruthless pirate, but I would never intentionally leave a child to grow up on his or her own. It was horrible having to leave Baelfire the way I did in Neverland. He wasn't even my own child and the guilt I felt about that...well, I carry it with me to this day." She nodded, understanding very well what he meant. No matter how close she was with her son now, she would never get over the mind-numbing guilt she felt over abandoning him.

"Are you not so convinced about the strength of the spell?" He asked her.

"I admit it makes me a little concerned. Not enough to say no to you, of course." She rolled her eyes at herself and Hook smirked, pulling her hips flush against his again.

"Don't beat yourself up too much, love. I can be quite persuasive."

"Well, I'm not ready to change diapers alongside my mother. I'm going to the doctor and procure some good, old-fashioned birth control. Problem solved."

"Birth control?" Hook questioned.

"It's a pill. Prevents pregnancy. Just have to take it once a day and it's 98% effective."

"What about the other 2%?"

"I'm throwing caution to the wind, Hook, and hoping for the best." She replied sarcastically.

"Maybe my spell can cover that 2%. The onus for preventing pregnancy shouldn't lay solely on your shoulders, Swan. It takes two to waltz, does it not?" She smiled at that and nodded softly.

"It most certainly does. Thankfully."

"Do you ever think about having another child, Swan?" His unexpected question threw her. She opened her mouth to respond, but found her throat closed tightly against it.

She stared at him for a moment, before turning on her back to stare up at the ceiling. He waited for her answer, his warm palm settled on her stomach, where he smoothed his fingers back and forth across her skin as she contemplated his question.

"There was a time before I knew Henry when I would have said no, but now..." She paused, smiling softly as she remembered opening her front door and finding her son standing in front of her. She remembered getting to know him as they pored over his storybook together, learning to keep track of someone other than herself and loving every hard minute of it.

She thought of the memories that Regina had given her, and although false, they meant the world to her. She remembered the smell of his little head against her nose, the heat of his hand in hers as he learned to walk, even remembered the sound of his cry when he was sick and she couldn't do anything to help him; the love she felt for him was like nothing she'd ever known before.

"But now?" Hook whispered, prompting her to finish her thought.

"But now, with the right person, I think I might want to. Not now, but maybe, in the future." She turned back to him, suddenly shy with her admission. She focused on the chain around his neck, twining it around her fingers so she could pull him forward for a kiss, trying to distract him from his line of questioning. It worked for a moment, but then he pulled back.

"I'd be remiss if I didn't point out that we may have already tempted fate one too many times between yesterday and today, Swan. Especially if the spell isn't as strong as Robin Hood led me to believe." She paused, her stomach swooping down into her toes at the thought.

"I know."

"And? Should we talk about what that means?" This was getting entirely too intense all of a sudden. She knew it was important to talk about these things, especially when you were trying to build a strong foundation for a mature and loving relationship. All she could focus on, though, was that it was getting extremely hard to breathe.

"Emma?" She gulped, took a deep calming breath, counted to ten and then looked up into the stormiest blue eyes that she knew. There was a little crease of concern between his brows, his jaw clenched as he waited for her response. Don't mess this up, Swan, she whispered internally before reaching up to trace that furrow from his forehead down to the tip of his nose, which she promptly bopped.

"I'd keep it. This time. I know now that I can be a mom." She paused, biting her lip before asking her own question. "That's what it would mean for me. What about you?"

She watched the play of emotions on Hook's face. He stared down at her intently for a moment or two and then looked down to watch his fingers tracing patterns on her flat stomach.

"I may be a pirate, but I'd never abandon my responsibility, my child. I'd be by your side, through all of it." He looked back up at her, another crease marring his face as he struggled to find his next words. When he did, Emma felt her stomach drop again at the intensity of his words. "You know I'd never leave my child, if I was lucky enough to have one, but what would it mean for you and I, Emma? You know that I would never leave _you_ alone to raise our child, don't you?"

She didn't know what to say to that, how to convince him that she knew he would never do such a thing to her. There weren't enough words to help him understand that she _knew_ in her soul that he'd never leave her, so she did the only thing she could, hoping it was somehow enough to reassure him. She reached up, grasping the back of his neck to pull his mouth to hers again and she kissed him, long and deep.

When she finally pulled away, she could feel his hard length pressing against her thigh, the promise of her kiss too much for him to deny. She smiled, tracing that plump bottom lip again with her thumb as she whispered to him, "It'd be another adventure for you and I to take on together. As you already know, we make quite the team, Killian."

"Aye, that we do, lass." He whispered back to her, leaning down to capture her mouth again. She felt his hand pause and then slide down her stomach to the apex between her thighs. She was still warm from their last encounter, wet with his seed, but damn if she didn't want him again. When he finally trailed his fingers between her slick folds, she sucked in a sharp breath at the soreness she felt there.

"Too soon?" He asked her, pressing a kiss just below her ear.

"Maybe just a little bit. I want to, but I think I need a little more recovery time." He gave a few more gentle swipes along her center before stopping. He nestled his head down against her breast, the warmth of his body calming her as he worked to still his own raging hormones.

She brought her hands up around him, snuggling in deeper to the couch, breathing in the scent of sex and Killian Jones. She couldn't stop brushing her fingers up and down his spine as they lay there. Considering the seriousness of what they had just discussed, she would have thought her body would be tensed for flight, but instead, she was relaxed and sated, her eyes droopy with a weariness that came from good food, good sex, and even better conversation.

She stared over at the Christmas tree as she battled back sleep. Her gaze landed on the prince and princess ornaments that Henry had given them. A smile lit her face as she remembered dancing in Hook's arms, learning the intricate steps that he taught her. It was silly, really, a big ball gown and a handsome prince, all the frills and cliché of every fairytale story she had ever heard growing up, but she'd never felt more beautiful and cherished than that night in Midas's ballroom.

Kind of like how she felt right now as he settled even closer to her. She listened to his deep, steady breathing, felt his hand still against her stomach as he drifted off against her. She brought her fingers up to sift through the thick strands of his hair, pressing a kiss against his temple every once in a while as he dozed. It wasn't long before her own eyes closed, her face turned towards him as she slept.


	8. Chapter 8

This came together quicker than I expected. Hopefully, there aren't too many typos. Some more sexy times cause isn't that what Christmas is all about? ;) Enjoy and review. It makes me happy.

Disclaimer: You know it...I don't own anything but my opinions.

* * *

><p><em>She stared over at the Christmas tree as she battled back sleep. Her gaze landed on the prince and princess ornaments that Henry had given them. A smile lit her face as she remembered dancing in Hook's arms, learning the intricate steps that he taught her. It was silly, really, a big ball gown and a handsome prince, all the frills and cliché of every fairytale story she had ever heard growing up, but she'd never felt more beautiful and cherished than that night in Midas's ballroom.<em>

_Kind of like how she felt right now as he settled even closer to her. She listened to his deep, steady breathing, felt his hand still against her stomach as he drifted off against her. She brought her fingers up to sift through the thick strands of his hair, pressing a kiss against his temple every once in a while as he dozed. It wasn't long before her own eyes closed, her face turned towards him as she slept._

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight:<p>

When she woke up, the shadows were long in the room, the lights from the Christmas tree adding a magical glow to the air. A blanket had been spread over her, nestled up under her chin and she was spread out across the couch. She stretched, her toes curling into the blanket as a contented yawn popped her jaw. It took her a minute to realize that Hook was no longer beside her. Looking around, she didn't see him in the living room with her.

"Killian?" She called out, sitting up to stretch again. She wasn't sure how long she'd slept, but she felt refreshed after the nap. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had a chance to lounge around, take a nap, have amazing sex with a pirate...She blushed, smiling at the memory of what they'd done on this couch not that long ago.

Wrapping the blanket around herself as she stood, Emma called out for Hook again as she wandered into the kitchen. He's cleaned up the counter at some point while she slept, she noticed. Opening a jar on the counter, she swiped a cookie, taking a huge bite as she wandered back out into the living room.

"Killian?" She called out again, licking her lips to capture some of the cookie crumbs left in the corners of her mouth. Listening for a response, she instead heard the sound of the shower running in the bathroom and she made her way there. Knocking on the door, she waited for his response, pushing the door open when she heard he called to her.

Steam billowed around her as she entered, her blanket trailing behind her. She could see Hook's silhouette through the shower door, his head back as water streamed down over him.

"Care to join me, love?" He called to her. She grinned, dropping the blanket on the bathroom floor and fairly flying over to the shower door and yanking it open. Hook quickly pulled her to him, his slick body crashing with hers delightfully and causing him to step back a bit to keep his balance.

"Bit eager there, Swan?" He grinned at her, wrapping his arms around her waist as he held her to his chest, hot water running down between them. She sighed in contentment, her eyes closing as she pressed her forehead to his shoulder. It only took a minute of him holding her before she felt him begin to stir and harden against her thigh. The man was insatiable. Not that she was complaining.

She couldn't help trailing her hands along his slick body as the water streamed over him. There was no doubt that the man was gorgeous, a fact that he was well aware of and one that he used to his advantage with impunity. Thankfully, he wasn't just a pretty face, although she wasn't at all convinced that _he _believed that.

She stepped back from him, an appraising look on her face. Biting her lip, she took him in, noting how the blue of his eyes sparkled in the dim lighting above the shower stall. His hair was plastered back from his face, the kohl black of his eyeliner washed away. He'd never looked less like his evil persona, Captain Hook, than right now.

Wanting to share with him how absolutely beautiful she found him to be, she decided to take a page from his book and show him. He'd been doing that for her for so long now, teaching her how to see herself through his eyes that she knew she could do the same for him. She wanted to peel away his armor, leave him bare, exposed to her and only her.

Taking a breath, she smiled at him, trailing her hands down from his shoulders to his hips. He smiled back at her, confusion and happy contentment playing along the elegant angles of his face.

"Trust me?" She asked him.

"Always, love." She leaned up to press a quick kiss to his mouth, swiping his bottom lip with her tongue before kneeling before him. She smirked up at him as she wrapped her hand around his girth, palming his rigid cock before her.

"Good answer." She responded before pressing a silly little kiss to the very tip of his length, giggling as he bobbed before her. He grinned down at her, shaking his head at her silliness.

"Have I ever told you that I love your laugh?" She looked up at him in surprise at he stared wistfully down at her. He brought his hand to her cheek, cradling her face in his palm as he trailed his thumb over the dimple in her cheek. "It makes me immensely happy to hear it."

"It's easy to laugh when you're happy." She smiled up at him and then turned back to the task at hand. Leaning forward, she trailed her tongue along the head of his cock, loving the sigh that she heard above her. She kept one hand securely wrapped around him, but placed the other on his stomach, so she could feel as he tensed and moved with her ministrations,.

She teased him mercilessly, brushing soft little kisses and nips along his length. Wanting to find all the spots that drove him insane, she listened closely to the breathy moans he made as she worked. She loved it when she trailed her tongue along one prominent vein, root to tip, and he swore above her, his hand immediately moving from her face to the wall. His legs trembled as he tried to find purchase on the slippery surface beneath his feet.

"_Emma."_ He whispered to her. She looked up, catching his intense blue gaze with her own. Not able to help the shy smile that broke out on her face, she let him watch as she repeated the long swipe with her tongue, her own body beginning to ache with desire. Moaning again, he dropped his head back, water washing down over him as she licked and twirled her tongue along his length.

She could feel how tense he was under her hands, could sense how each touch of her mouth on his sensitive flesh was ramping him up, pushing him towards his release. When she finally wrapped her lips around the tip of his cock, licking at the soft head before sliding him deeper into her mouth, he groaned loud and long.

"Your mouth is amazing, love." Looking up, she watched him watch her, which normally wasn't her thing, but god he was so damn sexy her normal inhibitions fell away. His cheeks were flushed, his lip swollen from where he'd bitten it as she suckled him. He reached down to thread his fingers through her hair, lightly holding the back of her head as she moved along him.

Not wanting to rush this, she kept her movements slow and controlled, swirling her tongue against that sensitive spot on the front of his cock as she slid her mouth up and down. He watched her, encouraging her when she moved just right, his voice husky and absolutely _wrecked_.

Trailing her free hand down his stomach, she followed the path of dark hair along his abdomen to scratch at the thatch around the base of his cock. When she cupped his balls in her palm, gently massaging in tandem to the motion of her mouth, his breath hitched and another low groan slid through the steamy air surrounding them.

"So close, love." He warned her. She hummed to acknowledge that she'd heard him and he throbbed in response along her tongue. "Fuck." She heard him whisper, his voice actually trembling over the curse.

Pulling back from him slightly, she smiled and whispered, "Still trust me?"

"Gods, yes." He breathed almost immediately.

"Good. Spread your legs a little for me?" He did what she asked, no hesitation at all. Once he was securely positioned before her, she brought him back to her mouth. She began to slide her hand along his length in counterpoint to her mouth, continuing to swirl her tongue along his length as she worked. She slid her other hand back behind his scrotum, pressing up between his legs to find that particular spot that she'd heard about, but had never actually gone looking for before.

She knew she found it when his whole body jumped against her and the sound that erupted from his mouth was unlike anything she'd ever heard before. She hummed around him again before pulling back to whisper, "Come for me, Killian. Please."

It didn't take him long to reach his completion as her hands and mouth played over him. She felt his body tense, his fingers digging slightly into her scalp as he warned her that he was about to climax, giving her an opportunity to pull away from him if she didn't want his release in her mouth.

She didn't let up, keeping her movements consistent as a deep groan of ecstasy rumbled from his mouth. She looked up to him, watching as his head dropped back, his mouth open as his body twitched and trembled beneath her as he came. Moving her hands to his ass, she held him deep in her mouth, swallowing his essence as he emptied himself into her. When he was finished, he brought his hand back to the wall beside them, panting as he tried to get his shaking legs under control.

She hopped to her feet, wrapping her arms around his body and pulling him tight to her. She pressed her face against his slippery neck, loving the taste of water on his skin.

"What was that for, love?" He asked her, still panting from his release.

"I just..." Suddenly, the words were there and she couldn't hold them back any longer. Didn't want to hold them back. "I love you."

There was a beat, a slight pause, when she felt his entire body still and his breath stop in his chest. Then he was kissing her, his tongue sliding against hers, their noses bumping as he held the back of her head. His other arm was around her back, pressing her to him so hard that she wondered if she'd crack a rib or two. He was murmuring her name over and over again in between his insistent kisses, his voice trembling with emotion.

When he finally pulled away from her mouth, he pressed his forehead against hers and she giggled breathlessly at his exuberance.

"Ah, there it is again. I love that laugh." A pause, a soft smile, and then, "Say it again, Emma?"

"I love you." She sighed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and hugging him to her with all of her strength. She lost track of how long they stood there, water pounding down around them as they caressed each other. Eventually, her stomach growled, breaking them apart with a laugh. He gave her some time alone in the shower, pausing to kiss her nose before leaving her. She sang Christmas carols, belting out "White Christmas" and appreciating the acoustics in the bathroom as she washed up.

When she finally left the bathroom, all pink and glowing with cleanliness, she found that Hook had warmed up some leftover and had set the table with two place settings. She grinned as he pulled out a chair at the table for her, pushing it in as she sat. They spent the dinner laughing and talking, enjoying each others company. Not for the first time that Christmas, Emma almost pinched herself to confirm that she wasn't dreaming, that this was real and was _hers._


	9. Chapter 9

No sexy times in this one, although they are implied. Reviews are welcome!

Disclaimer: Opinions. I own them. Nothing else.

* * *

><p>"<em>I love you." She sighed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and hugging him to her with all of her strength. She lost track of how long they stood there, water pounding down around them as they caressed each other. Eventually, her stomach growled, breaking them apart with a laugh. He gave her some time alone in the shower, pausing to kiss her nose before leaving her. She sang Christmas carols, belting out "White Christmas" and appreciating the acoustics in the bathroom as she washed up.<em>

_When she finally left the bathroom, all pink and glowing with cleanliness, she found that Hook had warmed up some leftovers and had set the table with two place settings. She grinned as he pulled out a chair at the table for her, pushing it in as she sat. They spent the dinner laughing and talking, enjoying each others company. Not for the first time that Christmas, Emma almost pinched herself to confirm that she wasn't dreaming, that this was real and was hers._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine:<strong>

Emma peered at her reflection in the bedroom mirror, turning this way and that to take in her outfit. Killian called out to her from the living room, prompting her to hurry up. When another few minutes came and went, he appeared in the doorway of the bedroom to check on her progress. They were running late for dinner at her parent's, having stopped to once again ravish each other. She flushed at the thought of him pressing into her from behind, remembering how he had positioned her against her dresser because from there they could watch themselves in the mirror hanging on her wall.

He caught the blush on her cheeks as he sauntered up behind her, wrapping his good arm around her waist and pressing a soft kiss against her neck. Propping his chin on her shoulder, he smirked at her, his grin spreading as she fidgeted against him.

"I'll never be able to look into this damn thing again without blushing." She murmured in exasperation. He chuckled, standing up taller behind her and taking in their reflection together.

He'd chosen to wear the red sweater that her mother had given him for Christmas, the white collared shirt and dark dress pants that Emma had given him completing the outfit. She noted with amusement that Mary Margaret had found him a sweater with a deep v-neck, so that his chest hair and necklace chain were still on display. His eyeliner was back again, liberally applied as always, and she wondered vaguely if he traveled with it or if he'd borrowed hers.

Emma had chosen to dress-up for the occasion as well, choosing a black gauzy skirt with black tights and a white and black stripped sweater. Her hair was down in cascading waves, brushed over to one side, which seemed to interest Hook quite a bit as he had kept finding reasons to kiss along her exposed neck as they'd gotten ready to go.

"It's like I said before, Swan. We look good together." She was suddenly burning up, her body aching with the memory of his dark voice ordering her to watch as he fucked her from behind, his breath hot against her ear when he told her that they looked "bloody amazing."

"Killian, we have to go. We're already late as it is." He turned her towards him, his hand coming up to rest on her cheek, those gorgeous blue eyes raking over her face. He looked so...happy and she knew that she probably had the same sappy expression on her face as she looked at him. He stepped closer into her personal space, his mouth hovering over her lips for a moment, before his eyes slid slowly closed and he kissed her.

When he finally pulled away, they were both breathless, and Emma felt more than a bit dazed at the amount of emotion he could pack into one kiss.

"Wow." She murmured.

"Indeed." He smiled at her before entwining his hand with hers. "Shall we take our leave, milady?"

"Give me a sec. My legs are a bit wobbly." She giggled, pressing one hand to her blazing cheeks. He grinned at her, shaking his head and then pressing one more quick kiss to her mouth.

"Excited to have your boy back with you, Swan?" He asked at the door as they layered on coats and gloves. Hook had decided to leave his namesake behind, having found that it was easier to be around her brother with his fake hand screwed into place instead. Emma had given him a pair of nice, warm gloves and a black scarf with maroon skulls on it to match his new leather coat. He looked quite the dashing pirate with his hair perfectly done, his earring flashing in the Christmas lights and his new scarf tied around his delectable throat.

Emma pulled her own deep red wool coat around her body, a white scarf and gloves her accessories. She had to agree with him as they made their way outside that they did indeed look good together. His dark coloring and tanned skin was the perfect foil to her lighter hair and complexion.

The roads were slick with fresh snow, forcing Emma to take her time driving to her parent's place. It gave them an opportunity to enjoy the decorations across town, Hook particularly enjoying all the festive Christmas lights. When they were closer to her parent's, Hook called them to confirm that they were on their way and then settled down into the passenger seat, his fingers keeping beat with the up-tempo "Run, Run Rudolph" playing on the stereo.

When she finally pulled up in front of the loft, she turned to look over at him as the strains of "Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas" started. The song was one of her favorites, although over the years the hint of melancholy it often evoked in her was too much for her to bear. Not this year, she thought happily to herself, and the man next to her was a large reason why.

They smiled at each other, listening to Judy Garland's perfect rendition of the song fill the silence between them. It was a smile that spoke of shared secrets, intimacies, and abiding love. It was a smile that she often saw her parents share as they gazed at each other. A smile that blocked out everyone in the room and was radiant in it's power.

"I'll admit that I'm finding it hard to exit your vessel, Swan." She smirked at the dirty innuendo, fighting back the urge to roll her eyes at him. "I honestly didn't mean it like _that_." He chuckled with her, shaking his head before reaching out to grab her hand in his. Linking their fingers, he gave her hand a squeeze. "These last few days with you, Emma, have been wonderful. I don't want them to end."

Her heart clenched at his earnestness, butterflies rumbling through her stomach at the wistful note in his voice.

"I know. Me, too." She squeezed his hand back before sighing and motioning towards her parent's building. "They'll send out a search party if we don't go in, though."

"I suppose so." He leaned in for one more lingering kiss. "Come on, Swan, off to make merry!"

They exited the bug just as Regina's car pulled up behind them. Henry bounded out of it as soon as Regina had parked, barreling into Emma and wrapping her in a quick bear hug before turning to Hook and giving him a fist bump of hello.

"So, did you two make it up for air at all over the past two days?" Regina snidely asked as she walked up to them, Henry having turned to run ahead and pull open the door to the stairwell. Emma sent a deadpan look of annoyance at her, catching Hook's impossibly sexy grin out of the corner of her eye. "I'll take that as a no." Regina responded when she took note of the pirate's smirk, turning towards the loft herself.

"Did you have a nice Christmas, kid?" Emma asked as they walked up the stairs together. Henry's cheeks were flushed with excitement and his eyes, so like his father's, were blazing with happiness. She couldn't remember another time when he had been so animated, telling her all about the gifts that Regina had given him and the huge meal that they had shared the previous night.

"And we stayed up and watched "It's a Wonderful Life! My choice." He finished, smiling up at Regina in remembrance. Emma knew her son too well to think that the movie choice wasn't in some way symbolic and she wondered if Regina had been able to pick up on it as well. If she had, she wasn't showing it now, her smile soft as she listened to Henry describe their Christmas together.

"Sounds great. I'm glad you guys had a good time." Emma ruffled Henry's hair in passing before knocking on the door to the loft. It opened quickly, revealing Mary Margaret holding baby Neal in her arms and grinning out at them all.

"Merry Christmas!" She called out as they all trooped in together. Hugs were given, Hook even leaning down to press a warm kiss to Mary Margaret's cheek in welcome, winking at her as a becoming blush colored her cheeks. David helped hang up coats and scarves, pointed out where to leave their boots and exclaimed over the Christmas socks Hook had chosen to wear.

Dinner was a chaotic affair, chatter being passed around the table as easily as the food that Mary Margaret had prepared. Emma contented herself with holding her brother so that her mother could eat something instead of tending to him the whole meal. Thankfully, Neal was happy being held in her arms and only fussed towards the end. David stood to collect him, exiting to the bedroom where she could hear him softly coo as he changed Neal's diaper.

When Mary Margaret stood to start dishing out dessert, Emma stopped her, offering to get it instead. Henry and Regina helped, plating up large servings of pumpkin pie with huge dollops of whipped cream. They carried the plates to the table, Mary Margaret pouring out some coffee to go with it.

When Emma finally pushed away from the table, she'd never felt so full, both literally and figuratively. She didn't think this holiday could get any more perfect. She marveled at the uncharacteristic peace that had stolen over Storybrooke for the past couple of days and allowed her to enjoy this time with her family.

Regina left soon after dessert was finished, warmly hugging Henry at the door before taking her leave. Emma hoped, for a few hours at least, that the Queen had found some peace and happiness to dispel the heartache that had been hers since Emma brought Marion back from the Enchanted Forest. She seemed happy, Emma thought to herself, but she knew better than anyone how easy it was to pull on a mask to cover the pain underneath.

"I should probably take off soon myself, love." Hook mentioned to her as she settled down into her favorite chair and spread her favorite blanket across her lap. David carried Neal over to her, pressing the sleepy bundle of baby into her waiting arms and handing her a warm bottle to feed him. She looked up at Hook, her heart aching at the thought of him leaving to go back to Granny's. It had only been two nights, but she'd gotten used to his warmth pressed up against her in the night.

"So soon?"

"Aye. You and your family need to enjoy some quality time together and there are some things that I need to take care of." Emma wondered at this, but didn't press him.

"We can drop you off on our way home, if you don't want to walk."

"Don't worry about me, love. I need to work off all the food I've consumed over the past few days. A walk will do me good." He hunkered down beside her, leaning in to give her a warm kiss on the cheek before murmuring, "Especially since other, more pleasurable activities won't be available to me tonight." Emma swallowed hard, glancing to make sure that her parents and Henry hadn't heard him. They were engrossed in cleaning up the kitchen, none the wiser, and she shook her head hopelessly at Hook, an amused smile playing across her lips.

He smiled at her, leaning down to brush the backs of his fingers across her brother's soft hair in goodbye. She followed the movement, distracted by how tender his touch was and remembering how sweetly he'd held her against him over the course of the past few days. He loved her and she knew that he was coming to love her family as well.

Thinking of family and babies inevitably reminded her of the doctor's appointment she had to make and of the strength of Robin Hood's spell. She supposed she could call Regina tomorrow and ask her about it. The thought suddenly occurred to her that Regina might not have wanted a spell like that to work. She'd been so happy with Robin and Emma knew she loved kids...She definitely wasn't above being deceptive in such a way, probably thinking that the ends would justify the means. The thought gave her a momentary chill.

"Emma?" Ever perceptive when it came to her and her emotions, he'd noted the panic that had raced through her body in that moment. "You okay, love?"

"Yeah." Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she smiled at him in what she hoped was reassurance. "Just remembering that appointment I need to make in the morning is all."

Hook nodded, wariness creeping into his expression before he too, smiled. "I'll go with you, if you like." She wrinkled her nose.

"Ah, no, that's not a position I ever want you to see me in." He chuckled, pressing another kiss to her cheek before whispering in her ear, "I love you, Emma. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." She whispered back to him, smiling widely before settling deeper into her chair.

Neal gurgled up at her and she snuggled him closer to her. Looking down at him, she contemplated the idea of her and Hook having one of these...someday, in the very, very, _very_ far off future. It wouldn't be so bad, she thought. And the kid would be gorgeous, that was for sure. She smiled at the thought of a little boy with Hook's blue eyes and smile and her own blond hair and dimples. Yeah, definitely a good looking kid.

Mary Margaret and David met Hook at the door where they said their goodbyes. He was gone soon after in a swirl of leather and wool. Emma couldn't help the little tug at her heart, an ache there that she knew would only be soothed when she saw him again.

The rest of the evening was spent sitting in front of the tall, white Christmas tree together, laughing with her parents and Henry. Neal fell off to sleep in her arms and she snuggled him against her for as long as she could. When it was finally time to leave, she passed him to her mother, pressing a quick kiss to his hair and smiling at the little twitches he made as he slept.

"Mom?" Henry asked as they pulled away from the curb after saying their goodbyes.

"Yeah, kid?"

"Remember when I came to find you in New York?"

"Of course I do."

"Well, I never thought about this part."

"What part?"

"The part where you get to be in a family and have holidays together. I just wanted to break the curse, to meet you, and I guess I never thought about what would happen after that." Emma glanced over at him, wondering as she often did what these experiences meant to him. His life was so unlike any child's she'd ever known, but in so many ways it was infinitely better than she could have hoped for him. He had love in his life and family, all the comforts he would ever need or want.

"It's good, isn't it, kid?"

"Yeah, it's amazing." And he grinned over at her. She flashed back to that same grin, beaming up at her from her front door all those many months ago when he'd come to find her. She matched his grin, turning back to the road in front of them.

"Merry Christmas, Henry."

"Merry Christmas, mom."

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are like chocolate chip cookies; the more you have, the more you want. <em>**Hook **_me up, lovelies! _


	10. Chapter 10

Couldn't leave this one without some of Hook's impressions of his first Storybrooke holiday and you know, his version of sexy times. Thanks to all for your sweet words of encouragement and prompting for another update.

Rated M, for sure. Review it like a rock star!

Disclaimer: Still the same, my opinions are my only possessions.

* * *

><p>"<em>It's good, isn't it, kid." <em>

"_Yeah, it's amazing." And he grinned over at her. She flashed back to that same grin, beaming up at her from her front door all those many months ago when he'd come to find her. She matched his grin, turning back to the road in front of them._

"_Merry Christmas, Henry."_

"_Merry Christmas, mom."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<br>**

Hook turned up the collar of his new jacket, his hand trailing absently along the smooth texture of the black leather. It still had that "new" smell to it, one that would be worn slowly away over time. The snow had started again before he left the Charming's loft, coming down in those big snowflakes that Henry enjoyed catching on his tongue. The cold should be bothering him, but he had the best memories of the past few days to warm him. He felt as if he were wrapped in armor; nothing could touch him now, and it was all thanks to Emma and her family.

He trudged along, not in any particular hurry to get where he was going. The dark quiet of the night was soothing and he really did enjoy looking at all the Christmas lights that decorated the town. He hadn't quite understood the appeal when Emma had insisted on him hanging strands of the stuff in her apartment windows, but he had to admit that coming up to the place with snow falling and the brilliant colored lights twinkling out at him was a bit...magical.

He rolled his eyes at the reference, snorting a bit in amusement at himself.

His life had changed so much over the past year; really since the day he met Emma. He grinned at the memory, thinking of her in that red leather jacket and streaming blond hair, all commanding and delicious as she tied him to that tree. The grin stretched even deeper at the thought of maybe tying Emma up now, perhaps with a set of her handcuffs since she always seemed to have them readily available.

It was inevitable that his thoughts then turned to the past two days with her, thinking back to Christmas Eve when he had finally joined with her. She had been so responsive to his touch, and gods, but the flavor of her heat was like nothing he'd ever tasted before.

He'd always known that Emma was a passionate lass, but even he'd been overcome with the depth of her desire and the almost innocent way that she'd given herself to him. Given her penchant for mistrust, he'd always suspected that she'd never allowed any lover to really experience her in any true and meaningful way. His ego swelled with pride at the thought of how open and willing she'd been with him.

He would never be able to erase from his memory that first wonderful slide into her body. She'd been so ready for him, lovely and wet. It was as he had told her, now that they knew what it was like between them, they would never have enough of each others touch. He would not have thought it possible to want her more, but the desire for her had only grown with each touch of her body against his, each kiss, each moan, each sigh.

He groaned, stopping to adjust slightly before continuing on, his mind conjuring up images from their time together that morning.

* * *

><p>She came out of the shower, all pink and glowing, a towel wrapped around her slim body as she stood in front of her closet, contemplating her wardrobe. He was sprawled out on the bed, legs crossed, hand behind his head, blanket low on his hips. He lay there, watching as she riffled through her sweaters, fingering this or that option before moving on to the next. Her wet hair was drying along her back, one side brushed over her shoulder, revealing the sensual line of her throat to him. He loved the fact that he knew that she had a spot behind her ear that was particularly sensitive, her back always arching involuntarily when he ran his tongue along it. Gods, he was instantly hard at the thought.<p>

She chose a black sweater with a stripe of white on one side, stepping up to her mirror to hold it before herself. She caught his intense stare in the reflection over her shoulder.

"What?" She asked, walking back to the closet to rehang the sweater, having decided against it.

"Just admiring the view, love." He responded, watching as her cheeks flamed red at the compliment, just as he knew they would. Making her blush was by far one of his favorite pastimes. He especially loved the way the skin above her breasts would flush pink, deepening as it flowed down her chest.

When she came back to the mirror, this time with a white sweater, he rose up from the bed. He had had the most wonderful idea, desperately wanting her to see how beautiful she was, to understand why he couldn't get enough of her. His body was throbbing at the idea of having her again, of hearing her whisper his name in passionate resonance.

He was swiftly behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her back against him.

"Killian! What you're doing?"

"What does it feel like I'm doing?" He growled to her, his voice husky and low.

He slid his rigid flesh up against her backside, her towel too short to prevent him from pressing against the satiny smoothness of her body. He watched her in the mirror in front of them, her eyes widening and her pupils dilating almost instantly at the feel of him pressed against her, already hard and throbbing. He couldn't help the grin that stole across his face at the flare of red that painted her cheeks.

He reached up to tug at her towel, dropping it and the sweater she held to the floor at her feet. Gods, but she was perfect. He let his hand wander up from where it had settled on her waist, trailing his fingers slowly along her side to one perfect breast. He cupped it in his hand, titling his head at the lovely contrast of his swarthy skin against the creamy white of hers. She bit her lip, closing her eyes as he pinched her pink nipple, loving the way she instantly hardened at the caress.

"Emma. Don't close your eyes. Watch." He held her against him, not moving until she opened her eyes again, blushing deeply as she looked at their reflection in the mirror. "You are bloody perfection, you know that, love?"

"We're going to be late." Her protest was soft, trailing off when he reached up with his wrecked arm to brush her hair away from her neck before leaning down and biting into the sinews of her throat. He couldn't help but flex his hips at the taste of her clean skin, groaning at the feel of her plump ass pressing delightfully against him.

"I _need _you again, Emma. Once more to tide me over until we can be together again." He pleaded with her. Even he could hear how completely wrecked he sounded. The thought of trying to fall asleep at Granny's tonight without the warmth of her body against him was agonizing. They'd agreed, though, that with Henry back in the apartment, he'd have to go back to his solitary room.

The thought of how many hours it would be until he could hold her again was torturous in the extreme. He'd never make it that long.

Emma seemed to be thinking the same thing, and biting her bottom lip, she nodded once in agreement. She pressed her hips back against his, smiling at the groan that tore out of his throat at the movement.

"Like this, Killian?" She asked him, suddenly shy as she looked up at him from beneath her lashes.

"From behind?" He queried, one brow arcing in interest. She nodded again, smiling softly at him.

"It would be my pleasure." Her smile widened into the cutest grin of excitement and she moved to step towards the bed. His arm tightened around her, holding her in place.

"Ah, ah, Swan. Right here."

"Here?" She squeaked, her eyes widening in surprise. "In front of the mirror?" He waggled his eyebrows at her over her shoulder, squeezing her nipple again between his thumb and forefinger before sliding his hand down to the apex of her thighs.

"I want you to see how absolutely gorgeous you are. You'll love it. I promise." He whispered the last bit to her, letting his hand slide between her slick folds. "I can feel how wet you are already, love. The idea appeals to you. "

She shifted against him, widening her stance so that he could reach more of her, pressing her hips back against his groin. Her hand come up to grip his wrist, holding him tightly to her as he brushed his finger against her swollen clit. He fancied that he could feel her throbbing there for him, her blood pulsing in time with his own.

"_Killian_." She whispered, his name a sigh of encouragement falling from her lips. Her eyes closed blissfully for a moment, stilling his hand.

"Keep your eyes open, Emma." She complied, that amazing blush coming back to her cheeks. "That's it." He kissed her shoulder softly, then brought his hand to her hip, moving her towards the dresser beside them. They could still see themselves in the mirror, it's full length taking them in from head to foot.

"Place your hands on the dresser." He commanded, hoping that he wasn't being too demanding for her. Emma didn't appreciate anyone telling her what to do, of this he was completely aware. So far, though, she hadn't balked against him. He blessed her trust in him, hoping that she knew he would never push her beyond her boundaries if he thought, for even a moment, that she was unwilling.

She placed her hands on the edge of the dresser as requested. He gripped her waist in his palm, pulling her hips back towards him slightly. Looking down, he groaned at the sight of her perfectly rounded derrière before him.

She looked over her shoulder at him, biting her lip as she watched his face. "_Killian_." She breathed and he immediately leaned into her, his chest pressing against her back as he brought his lips to her ear.

"Look at us, love." Her eyes flicked over to the mirror next to them, taking them in.

He let her watch as his fingers tangled in the length of her hair, brushing it all over to the side so that he could see the ridges of her spine. He slid his fingers along the length of it, starting at the top before slowly trailing down to her tail bone. Stopping there, he knelt, pressing a kiss to each of the dimples that were there before leaning lower and ghosting his tongue along her slick folds. She was positively dripping, swollen and plump with her desire for him.

He heard her gasp at the sensation of his mouth on her flesh, biting back a satisfied grin. Her legs tremble as he tasted her, the dresser creaking under her palms as she pressed more of her weight against it.

He pulled back long enough to whisper, "Do you want to come now, Emma?" He went back to flicking his tongue against her swollen clit, letting his tongue dip into her opening now and again, absolutely craving the sound of her pleasure as she moaned with each touch.

"I want...oh god, I want you inside me, Killian. _Please_." She sounded so bloody wanton, so deliciously destroyed that he could do nothing but obey her request.

He stood on trembling legs, pressing his palm against her stomach as he settled behind her. Pressing his chest to her back, he nipped at her earlobe before whispering to her, "As you wish, my love."

He was physically incapable of drawing this out longer, needing her with an intensity that was beyond his ability to comprehend. He found her entrance, sliding all the way into her in one smooth motion, his groan of pleasure joining with hers at the sensation of finally being deeply seated within her again. He paused there, feeling her exquisite heat surrounding him, wiping any and all rational thought from his mind.

"Fuck." He grunted. He watched as he slid out of her body and then pushed slowly back in. Her wetness coated him, glistening along his cock as she marked him. He didn't know how long he would last like this, he legs shaking almost uncontrollably as they began to move.

Emma hadn't taken her eyes off the mirror next to them. Her gaze was focused on the movement of his hips, watching as his length disappeared within her. Her long blond hair was hanging over one shoulder, providing the perfect backdrop for her breasts, nipples high and tight, swaying with each of his thrusts into her body.

"That's it, love, watch. We look bloody amazing like this, don't we?" He whispered to her.

Knowing how quickly he was moving towards his own release, he decided that Emma was going to have to help move things along. He angled his hips down a bit, sliding into her slow and deep, waiting for that tell-tale moan that indicated he had hit her in just the right spot. It didn't take him long to hear it, her eyes almost rolling back in her head when he found it.

"Yes." She whispered, seemingly unaware that she'd said anything. Adjusting his grip along her side, he began to slide in and out of her body with a consistent rhythm, making sure to keep his hips at their current angle, hearing another breathy moan of encouragement from Emma as he moved.

"Emma." He ground out. Her eyes flicked up to his, meeting his gaze in the mirror. "I want you to see how beautiful you are when you fall apart. Touch yourself for me, love."

Again, no hesitation as she reached down to where they were fit so perfectly together, that gorgeous blush of hers coloring her cheeks at his blunt request. He allowed her a moment to adjust her hips against him, so she could comfortably press against her clit. She gasped in pleasure, a shaky catch to her breath letting him know she'd found her target.

"It feels so good, Killian." She whimpered, her voice trembling with exertion.

"I know, love." He kept his eyes trained on his cock sliding in and out of her, his eyes shutting at the slick heat of her body. He almost lost his grip on sanity when Emma reached down between her legs to trace a fingernail along his cock as he slid into her. He stopped immediately, his length buried deep in her body as he breathed through the intense pleasure overtaking him. He could feel her continue to finger her clit as he held himself there, a breathy chuckle erupting from her at the curse he pressed into her neck.

"You're going to be the death of me, woman."

"It'll be a nice way to go."

"Shall I take you with me?" He whispered against her ear again, flexing his hips as he pulsed deep within her. She gasped, her head dropping forward at the feeling of him hitting deep within her.

"_Please._" She managed to whisper.

"Come with me, Emma." He enticed her, moving swift and sure, his hips going back to that wonderful rhythm that he'd found for her. He couldn't get over the way her body shook against his, limbs trembling as her body tightened with each thrust.

Not long after, she moaned out to him that she was coming, the raspy tone of her voice begging him to follow. He'd been on the edge of his own climax for several long, agonizing moments prior to her release, so when he felt her clench tighter around him and he heard a moan of ecstasy erupt from her as she came, he was able to join her instantaneously.

Their bodies pulsed together, pleasure the likes of which he'd never known spiking through his body. He was fairly certain that he sobbed her name into the back of her neck as he came, and he could feel her skin pressed tightly beneath his fingers as he held her hips to his. As he had instructed, Emma watched in the mirror as their pleasure consumed them, their completion almost overwhelming in it's beauty.

"Gods, I love you." He whispered to her, chuckling when she mumbled something about him being an insatiable pirate back at him.

* * *

><p>The memory faded away into the background as he continued to amble through the snow. His body was desperate to be with hers again, but he knew it was best to give her and Henry time together. How in the hell was he going to make it a whole week without touching her again?<p>

He finally reached his destination after walking for more than an hour. The Storybrooke harbor was laid out before him, the docks quiet and desolate in the snowy dark.

He walked to the spot where he used to moor the _Jolly Roger_, his heart aching a bit at the loss of his beloved ship. He made fresh tracks as he ambled to the end of the dock, kicking a clump of snow off the end when he reached it. Looking out over the water, he breathed in the scent of fish and clean snow, the inside of his nose crackling a bit with the cold.

He knew that if he turned around, he might be able to see the lights from Emma's apartment shining out of her large windows, maybe see those Christmas lights that he so enjoyed. His heart ached to know that she might even now be sitting before a roaring fire, Henry beside her as they enjoyed the last of the Christmas holiday. He wanted to be there with them so badly, but he had to do this one last thing to truly be free to start a life with Emma.

He breathed deeply of the cold, his good hand shoved into the pocket of his coat as he buried his nose in the scarf that Emma had given him. He smiled to think of how excited she'd been Christmas morning, remembering how she'd fairly glowed as he'd opened gift after gift from her. He'd never seen anyone as excited as she' had been, almost childlike in her exuberance. He knew that what she'd told him about giving gifts, about having a family to share them with now, was a profound truth for her and it had silenced any of his protests that she was too generous with him.

It made him think of his own family, his brother gone so many years ago now. It had been a long while since he'd thought of Liam with anything but anger and revenge coloring his memories. Now he only felt a sweet sense of longing for his brother, the bitterness of his anger having faded over the past few months. He found that he no longer hungered for revenge, no longer wanted to fight against those that had betrayed them and brought about his brother's death. Letting go of the hate made it possible for him to remember Liam's life and all the lessons that he'd taught Killian.

"I hope you can see all this, brother." He murmured, clearing his throat at the ache he suddenly felt there. "I hope I've made you proud."

Not able to say more, he closed his eyes for a moment, trying desperately to remember what his brother looked like standing on the deck of their ship, not the way he had looked as Killian held him as he died.

He suddenly wanted so desperately to be with Emma, to be able to bury his head against her neck with her arms tightly wrapped around him, her warmth spreading over him and dispelling the ache in his heart. He swallowed past a sob, opening his eyes to the night, knowing that he wasn't done yet. He had one more goodbye to say and this might very well be the hardest.

Taking a deep breath, he turned to find a spot on one of the crates on the end of the dock. He thought back to the last time he had sat here. A grim smile came and went, as he remembered how he had been plotting his revenge against the Crocodile as he sharpened his hook.

The saddest part of those years spent hunting his prey was that he wasn't really searching for Rumpelstiltskin to kill. For all his bravado, he never truly expected to come out alive of any fight with the Crocodile. He had relished the idea of his final peace coming to him once he had found his foe, dying while trying to avenge his love was his only true purpose. He was too fond of life to do the job himself, but he had no problem with someone else taking care of it for him.

Looking back now, he felt sorry for the man he had been. He had never really understood what life and love was about. To be sure, he had known love with Milah, but it wasn't the type of love to change him, to make him better. Not like the love he shared with Emma. Here he grinned, his heart tripping excitedly at the memory of her telling him, _showing_ him, that she loved him as the warm water cascaded down around them, almost baptizing them anew.

Inevitably, his thoughts turned to Milah, the real reason he'd made this trip alone to the docks. He fumbled with the zipper on his new jacket, finally opening it enough to reach in and grab the charms of his necklace. He singled out the crocodile charm that had hung around his neck ever since Milah's death. It had been his talisman, a visual reminder of his pledge for vengeance, and he couldn't remember a time when it's weight didn't press against him.

"Milah." He sighed into the dark. The pain of her loss had never waned, the emptiness he'd felt when Rumpelstiltskin took her a constant ache in his heart.

He remembered how she'd come to him, all those years ago. At first, he'd just seen her as another willing bed partner, but she'd changed before his eyes, making herself into everything she thought he would desire. They had truly been happy, if somewhat naive about their future together. Nothing good could truly come of such a selfish relationship and that's what it had been. Milah had given up her husband, her boy, to search out her own happiness and Hook had let her, encouraged her to set them aside for him. It was not meant to last, no matter how much he'd loved her.

He _had _loved Milah, but she had encouraged the darkness within him, the blackness of his soul feeding the darkness in hers. He'd come so far from the man that Liam had raised that it mattered not to him how depraved he became with her by his side.

He let the pendant drop from his fingers, pulling the zipper of his jacket back up and adjusting his scarf around his neck once more. Taking a deep breath, he sighed, deciding that it was time to do what he'd come here for. To say goodbye.

"Milah." He whispered, his throat scratchy. "I loved you. So much. But you've been gone many a year and I...I have to move on." He paused, remembering the dark haired beauty that had held his heart for so long. "I never thought that I would ever be able to let you go, love. I wanted to be with you again so badly, for such a long time. I would've done anything, _anything_ to see you again."

Tears blurred his vision for a moment, which he quickly blinked away. "Ah, but it's different now, love. I...I found someone and she's bloody brilliant. Shelovesme, Milah. Loves me for me, damages and all. _Scars _and all."

The phantom pain of his hand throbbed then. He'd often wondered what Milah would've thought about the loss of his hand. He'd always assumed that she would've adapted to it, much like she'd adapted to life on the _Jolly Roger_. She would've done anything to please him and he liked to think that her more perverse nature would've found the hook sexy.

It was different with Emma. She treated him as a whole person, beautiful and complete in her eyes. He loved the way she looked at him, loved how she would smile so shyly as she gazed at his nude form. She didn't flinch away and she didn't possess that deviant curiosity that he'd experienced over the years from the various women who had wanted to bed him for the novelty of fucking Captain Hook. They had never wanted him to remove the hook, had never wanted to see his stump in all it's disfigured glory. But Emma didn't care, she had never cared, and he reveled in that knowledge.

Straightening up, he looked out over the dark water before him.

"I need to let you go now, Milah. If I'm ever going to be happy with Emma, then I have to say goodbye to the love we shared." Tears threatened to fall again and this time, he didn't blink them away. Taking a deep breath, he whispered, "Goodbye, my love. My Milah."

He thought back over his time with her, remembering each touch, each word that had brought them together, all the way to her death, which he turned his mind away from. He didn't need to remember her like that any longer. It diminished her memory, bastardized what they had shared together. He would never forget her, would thank the imprint of her love that would forever be on his heart. Without her, he never would've been able to recognize the promise of love that he felt when he met Emma.

Long moments passed as he sat there, finally starting to feel the cold seeping into his skin. He pulled out the phone that he now carried with him everywhere, pressing the button that illuminated the tiny screen and showed him the time.

It was late, but he needed to hear Emma's voice again, to hear her say that she loved him once more before he began the long walk to Granny's. He found her name in the contacts list, smiling at the photo that popped up of her and Henry before their Christmas tree. Her smile warmed his heart and he pressed the number next to her name before brining the phone up to his ear. It rang once and her breathless voice quickly answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello, love. Is all well?"

"Yeah, Henry and I just got back home." Hook turned his head away from the water, searching out the distant windows of her apartment. "Did you finish up your errands?"

"Aye, lass, I did." There was a pause and then she asked softly, "Killian? Is there anything the matter? You sound...sad." He swallowed hard against the sudden lump in his throat at her perceptiveness.

"I miss you. You and Henry." He finally responded, not quite able to say anything further.

"Where are you? I'll come and get you."

"There's no need, love. It helps just to hear your voice. This phone contraption really is quite the marvel." He joked, trying to calm her.

"Killian." He could hear the anxiety in the abruptness of her voice. "Are you at Granny's?"

"No, but I'm not far away. I can walk to you."

"Please hurry." She prompted him, pausing before saying, "I miss you, too."

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are like chocolate chip cookies; the more you have, the more you want. <strong>Hook <strong>me up, lovelies! _


	11. Chapter 11 - Epilogue

Ahhhh! I can't leave this story!

I had plans to end it at Chapter 9 and here I am putting together another update, two chapters later! There's something about these two and the holidays that I couldn't let go of just yet.

This is most definitely the last chapter, though. I have an idea for a story that's been kicking around for months and that'll require some dedicated work, not to mention my collection of one-shots that I've been neglecting for this story (Displays of Affection, check it out – selfish plug most definitely intended).

Rated M. Review it with your bad self.

Disclaimer: Opinions. Are mine. I own little else.

* * *

><p>"<em>Killian? Is there anything the matter? You sound...sad." He swallowed hard against the sudden lump in his throat at her perceptiveness.<em>

"_I miss you. You and Henry." He finally responded, not quite able to say anything further._

"_Where are you? I'll come and get you."_

"_There's no need, love. It helps just to hear your voice. This phone contraption really is quite the marvel." He joked, trying to calm her._

"_Killian." He could hear the anxiety in the abruptness of her voice. "Are you at Granny's?" _

"_No, but I'm not far away. I can walk to you."_

"_Please hurry." She prompted him, pausing before saying, "I miss you, too."_

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<br>**

Emma paced the floor in front of her fireplace, listening for the sound of Hook's footsteps on the stairs outside. She'd been so giddy when she saw his name light up her phone, quickly answering it as Henry rolled his eyes in amusement. The note of sadness she heard in his voice had troubled her, making her wonder again where he'd gone after dinner. The desire to see him again overwhelmed her and she had instantly invited him over.

Emma paused in her pacing, her fingers unconsciously plucking at her flannel pajama top as she looked over at Henry. He was snuggled into the couch, a blanket thrown over his legs, as he watched _Scrooged._ She smiled softly at him, deciding in that moment that she needed to have an important chat with him before Hook arrived.

She plopped down beside him on the couch, leaning over to grab the remote. Shutting off the TV, she nestled back against the cushions, her shoulder pressed into his.

"Hey, kid."

"Hey, mom."

"We need to talk."

"Kinda figured. What's up?"

"Well, it's about Killian. He's on his way over here and I wanted to ask if maybe it would be okay if he crashed here tonight. It's late and with the snow still coming down...the bug isn't the best to drive in weather like this. He'll sleep on the couch and I'll take him back to Granny's first thing in the morning. But you know, only if it's okay with you."

Henry grinned over at her, rolling his eyes before interrupting her. "Mom. You're rambling."

"Oh. Oh, sorry." Sighing, she turned to Henry, curling one leg up in front of herself, so she could peer into his face. "Look, kid, you mean the world to me and Killian, well, he means a lot to me, too, but if you aren't okay with him being here or staying the night, then I'll take him back to Granny's."

There was a pause as Henry stared at her. She wondered if she was putting too much pressure on him, forcing him to make a decision about Hook staying, but she wasn't about to bring Killian into their lives without discussing it with him first. They were a family and that's what you did with family, right? It would definitely kill her if he didn't approve, but Henry came first. Always.

"Mom. I like Killian. We have a lot of fun sailing and he tells me stories about my dad when he was a kid. It's okay." Emma released the breath she was holding.

"You sure, kid?"

"Yeah. Besides, how many kids get to say that their mom is dating Captain Hook?" She snorted in laughter at him, leaning in to give him a one armed hug and press a kiss to his temple. Pulling back, she cupped his cheek in her hand, smiling at him tenderly.

"It's just been you and me for a while now and I don't want you to ever feel like Hook is trying to take me away from you or anything."

"I know, mom. Really." He paused, mulling over his next words carefully before saying, "This feels an awful lot like the last time we talked about you dating someone."

"Oh, god, don't remind me." She grumbled, slumping back against the cushions in embarrassment. It had taken her a while to get over the fact that she'd been dating a freaking flying monkey, but she'd be lying if she said that it still didn't smart to think about, even now.

"Well, if it's any consolation, you never did say yes to his proposal." He paused again, tilting his head as he gazed at her for a moment. "Do you remember what I said back then? That Walsh wanted us to be his home?"

"Yeah."

"It's funny, but I kinda feel like that applies to Hook, too. He wants us to be his family." Her heart clenched at the truth of his statement.

"And how do you feel about that, kid?"

"I'll be honest, it'll take getting used to, but he loves us, mom. He _loves_ you. He looks at you the way Grandpa Nolan looks at Grandma." He shrugged again, grinning widely before saying, "It's really pretty sappy when you think about it."

"Ah, there's that preteen attitude I was expecting. Good to know you're not 100% perfect." She pressed another kiss to the side of his head, thinking to herself that he _was_ pretty damn perfect and miracle of miracles, he was hers.

She grabbed the remote, turning the TV back on and snuggling closer to Henry, pulling his blanket up over her own lap in contentment. Just as the credits began to roll on the movie, she heard the sound of weary footsteps outside. She looked over to Henry, taking in his grin of amusement as she jumped up quickly from the couch.

"Not a word, kid." She mumbled, slipping slightly on the wood floors as she raced to the door. She yanked it open to find her snow covered, and very cold looking, pirate staring at her as if she was the best thing he'd laid eyes on in an extremely long time.

She flashed to the memory of the last time she'd opened the door in a pair of white pajamas and found him standing on her doorstep, staring at her with a very similar expression on his face. The enormity of how far they'd come since then was not lost on her. She saw recognition flare in his expressive blue eyes, and she knew he was remembering New York as well. She was immediately enveloped in a massive hug, his cold face pressed against her throat as he literally lifted her off the floor and into his arms.

"_Emma_." She heard him whisper against her, his stubble scraping pleasantly along her skin. He was shaking against her and she honestly couldn't tell if it was from the cold or something else.

"Killian! You're freezing! Get inside!" He held her for one more long moment before setting her back on her feet. She reached up to brush clumps of snow out his damp hair. His cheeks were red from the cold and his eyes were bright with an emotion that she couldn't place.

She pulled him further into the entryway, shutting the door quickly behind him as a blast of cold and snow swirled around her ankles. "Henry!" She called out. "Put some water on to boil, will you?"

"Sure, mom. Hey Killian!" Henry's voice wafted past them as he moved into the kitchen. She could hear him turning on the water, lighting the stove and shuffling around a bit in the other room. No doubt giving them a quiet moment together.

"Are you okay?" She stepped closer to Hook, pressing a warm hand against his jaw in concern.

"I am now." The smile he bestowed on her was brilliantly happy, almost giddy. Her stomach flipped, butterflies suddenly in an uproar as she realized that she had caused that gorgeous smile to appear. Reaching down, she unzipped his coat and helped him take it off. Hanging it on the peg to the side of the door, she turned back to take his scarf and gloves from him. She watched as he unscrewed the hand that he had worn to her parents, leaving the brace on but handing the fake appendage to her, so she could deposit it into his jacket pocket for safe keeping.

Stepping around the puddle of melting snow that had formed around his feet, she waited while he stepped out of his boots. She turned to go back into the living room, but felt him grab her elbow, pulling her back into his arms where he pressed his face into the crook of her shoulder for a moment.

"Killian, are you _sure_ you're okay?"

"I just...missed you, love."

"Oh." She knew that there was more to it than just that, but also sensing that he needed to tell her in his own time. "Come on. Let's get you in front of the fire. Henry and I are watching some Christmas movies before bed."

"I'll just warm up a bit and then head out to Granny's." His voice was muffled against her, but she could still hear how tired he was. Pulling back so that she could see his face, she shook her head.

"Nope. You're here for the duration. Mi casa es su casa." She laughed at the confusion that wrinkled his brow at her words.

"Pardon?"

"It's Spanish. It means my home is your home. At least for tonight. If that's okay with you?"

"It sounds bloody marvelous, Swan." He grinned at her and it absolutely took her breath away. He was...beautiful, she sighed to herself. She felt a blush beginning and quickly turned back to the living room in embarrassment, tugging on his hand so that he would follow her.

Once Hook was settled on the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table and covered in a blanket, she went to help Henry in the kitchen. She plated some cookies and poured out the hot chocolate, Henry adding the cinnamon and whipped cream to the three mugs. Carrying it back to the living room, Henry plopped down on one side of Hook, putting a manly amount of space between the two of them. She snuggled against his other side, sharing the blanket with him in an effort to help warm him up.

Henry allowed Hook to pick the next movie and he settled on _National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation_, which was one of her personal favorites. About an hour into the movie, she looked over to see Henry with his chin nodding on his chest as his eyes closed for about the millionth time. Hook caught her glance, looking over to Henry with an affectionate smile crossing his face.

She leaned forward to grab the remote, pausing the movie before to turning to her son. "Kid. Time for bed."

"I'm awake, I swear, mom." She grinned at his bleary protests, shaking her head at him in disagreement.

"Bed, Henry."

"Oh, alright." He yawned, stretching out his legs before standing. He turned towards his bedroom then stopped as if he'd remembered something and swung back around to Hook. "I meant what I said before, Killian. If you hurt my mom, you'll have to answer to me." He said gravely, his voice cracking with determination.

"Henry!" Emma was stunned.

"It's okay, Swan." Hook held up his hand, trading a quiet look with her son. He nodded before saying seriously, "I understand, lad. I'll not make promises, but know that I would never, _ever_ intentionally hurt your mum. Or you."

Henry contemplated Hook for another moment, taking in his words before holding out his hand for a fist bump. Hook returned it, a grin breaking out at the mutual understanding between them.

Emma rolled her eyes, fighting back her own smile as Henry wished them both a goodnight and then made his way to his bedroom. She felt Hook's eyes on her and she turned to him, settling back into the corner of the couch with her arms crossed under her breasts.

"Spill it, Hook. What's up?"

He sighed, rubbing his hand over his face in weariness before reaching for his near empty mug of hot chocolate. He didn't drink what was left, but held it in his hand, staring down at the chalky remnants of coco and cinnamon at the bottom. She watched him, her heart racing as she waited to hear what had brought him to her home with such sadness in his eyes.

"I've lived my life with a singular purpose for more years that I care to count." He paused, clearing his throat before continuing. "The past few days have shown me all that I've been missing for so long. And I suppose I'm a bit...humbled to think that maybe I could have a happy ending of my own." He finally looked up to her, smiling hopefully.

"Where did you go after you left my parents' place?" She asked softly. He pushed a shaky breath out before looking back down to his mug, not answering right away. "You okay?" She asked. He nodded, but it took him another moment before he responded.

"I went to the docks." He paused again. It was hard, waiting for him to tell her the rest, but she knew she couldn't push him. Reaching over, she grasped his arm above his brace, squeezing to let him know that she was there. She could be strong for him, if that's what he needed.

"I've never really told you about Milah, have I, love?" The sharp pain in her heart took her by surprise and she tensed involuntarily. He looked up at her swiftly, their gazes locking in mutual wariness. "I'd like to tell you about her, if that's okay."

"Of course." She breathed immediately in response. If that's what he needed to ease the anguish in his eyes, then yes, she'd let him tell her about his dead lover until he was blue in the face. He cleared his throat again, licking his lips and taking a deep breath before continuing.

He told Emma about how they'd met in a pub while he was in port, drinking with his crew. He'd been intrigued by Milah's sad beauty, but hadn't foreseen how important she was to become to him, at least not at first. He told Emma of the night that Milah had run from Rumpelstiltskin and Baelfire, coming to him with a packed bag and a desperation to experience something more out of life. She'd fallen in love with him, she had told him, the moment they'd met. They'd sailed all over the realm, him teaching her how to be a pirate and her reminding him what it was like to love someone other than himself. She became a mother-figure to the rest of the crew; they had respected her and saw her as the co-captain of the _Jolly Roger_.

"I suppose we created our own little family, sailing the world together." He smiled so sadly at this that she reached out to lift the mug from his hand, setting it on the table before climbing into his lap, where she tugged him tightly into her embrace. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing his face against her neck as he breathed her in.

"You okay?" She asked again, feeling woefully inadequate. She could barely deal with the pain of _her _past most days; how was she supposed to help him deal with his?

He sighed against her, holding on for long, long moments before pulling back from her slightly. He reached up to let his fingers trail along her cheek, sliding his fingertips along the freckles that he found there. "It doesn't hurt as much as it once did."

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Don't be, love. I'm happy to have experienced that with her, to have shared that part of my life with someone. I was extremely lonely back then. I've come to see that life is made up of good moments and bad. You have to experience the bad to help you appreciate the good." She gasped at the familiar words.

"What is it, love?"

"Nothing. It's just...my dad. He told me that once."

"Smart man, that Prince Charming. You're lucky to have him for a father, Swan." She smiled softly.

"Yeah. I really am." He leaned up then, cupping the back of her head in his palm as he pulled her towards him for a warm kiss. She could taste the remains of the hot chocolate and cinnamon along his tongue, causing her to moan softly. The kiss didn't last long, but when he pulled away they were both flushed from the intimate caress.

A bit breathless, she wrapped one hand in the collar of his shirt, the other pressed lightly to his stomach as she settled back against his thighs.

"Why did you go to the docks?"

"To say goodbye."

"Goodbye?"

"Aye. Having shared the past few days with you and your family, it's brought all of those emotions back. The feeling of being part of a family, of belonging to something more important than myself. I want that so badly, Emma." He looked up at her desperately then, his voice dropping into a whisper of longing. Tears filled her eyes because she got it; _god _did she get it. She'd spent the better part of her life searching for that feeling and now that she had it, it was beyond amazing. She'd do anything in her power to keep it.

Leaning forward, she pressed a kiss to his forehead before saying, "You have it, Killian. With me and Henry. You belong with us." He kissed her then, deeply, stealing her breath again as he pulled her tightly into him. When they finally broke apart, she could feel him throbbing against her. His hand had tangled in her hair as he held her to him, their foreheads pressed together as they both caught their breath.

"I need you, Emma."

"I know." She whispered back, but knowing that he still had more to tell her. Pulling back slightly, she took in his flushed cheeks and the sparkle of desire in his eyes. "Tell me the rest, Killian."

Sighing, he leaned back from her, looking down at the way her hand was still clenched in his sweater. Taking a deep breath, he continued. "I had to say goodbye, love. Milah's death consumed me for so long. If I'm ever to be happy, I had to let her go." There were no tears in his eyes as he said it, but she could feel his pain radiating out to her.

In that moment, she thought of Neal. Thought of his dying words to her, giving her his blessing to move on and find Tallahassee without him and she understood the importance of what Hook was telling her. He wanted to be with her, to be happy with her and her son, and to do that, he'd had to say goodbye to the love he'd shared with Milah. He may not have had tears in his eyes, but she suddenly did. The importance of the gesture was overwhelming and enormous in its significance. She waited for her normal panic to set in at such a confession, but it never came. Just a soul-wrenching happiness that he was here with her, that he was looking at her with his heart in his eyes, that he wanted to be with _her_.

"I love you." She whispered to him through her tears and she kissed him again, pulling him up into her embrace. Her heart was racing at the heat of his mouth, at the intensity of the emotions barreling through her body as she pressed herself against him.

"Bedroom." She was able to finally moan out.

He stood with her held tightly to him, one arm wrapped around her waist, his good hand settling underneath her to hold her in place. Her legs tightened around him as he carried her towards her bedroom. Once inside her room, he dropped her to her feet, then closed and locked the door behind them.

Turning back to her, he stared at her for several long moments, his heart in his eyes as he took her in. She was suddenly shy, knowing instinctively that this time was much different from the others. It wasn't just about having sex or about feeling good, it was about showing each other how they truly felt, with no physical or emotional barriers to hold them back.

He seemed to sense her hesitation because he stepped closer to her, but didn't try to wrap her back up into his arms.

"Hey." He whispered to her, his gaze strong and true as he looked down at her.

"Hey." She whispered back, her tongue clicking softly against her teeth as she felt her stomach drop at the earnest look in his eyes. She giggled breathlessly at the sensation, reaching down to link her fingers with his to steady herself with his strength.

"I'm as nervous as a lad with his first woman all of a sudden." He chuckled at the admission, looking down to their linked hands bashfully.

"God, I thought it was just me." He looked back up to her face, his eyebrow rising in surprise.

"It's not as if we haven't done this before. And extremely well at that." He responded, a cheeky grin flashing his dimple at her. The moment passed and she stepped a little closer to him, taking in the smell of winter that was woven into the fabric of his new clothes.

"Maybe if we go slowly?" Her voice was all breathy, but she couldn't find it in herself to care.

"Aye, lass." He took one more step towards her. "Very, _very_ slowly." His voice was dark with promise.

He unlinked their hands, sliding his slowly around her waist to pull her to him with his warm palm pressed against the small of her back. His mouth hovered over hers in that teasing way that she loved. Her lips were soon tingling with anticipation of his kiss and when he finally closed the distance to press his mouth to hers, she couldn't help, but moan in pleasure.

She had known since that first desperate kiss in Neverland that he was talented with his mouth. He'd only proved that to her time and again over the past few days, but this kiss was like none they'd ever shared before. It left her panting, her fingers wrapped tightly in his sweater as he slid his silky tongue into her mouth. He was slow and insistent, stroking softly against her, his heat overwhelming her.

He pulled back a bit, bringing his hand to the lowest button on her pajama top, fingering it before popping it out of its mooring. She brought her hands up to help him, but he shook his head.

"Let me?" He asked.

She dropped her hands to his hips and watched his face as he made his slow progress up to the top button. When he finally had it open, he let the two sides of the shirt lay open, only allowing a strip of flesh to appear. He leaned down, pressing an open mouthed kiss to the exposed flesh, his nose nuzzling softly at the rounded curve of her breast before standing back up.

He brought his hand to her waist, sliding underneath the waistband of her pajama pants to push them slowly down her hips. She helped him push them off her legs, soon standing before him with just her shirt on. He leaned into her for another kiss, his hand now cupping the back of her head as he held her to him.

She was suddenly desperate to feel his skin against hers. Pushing her shirt off her shoulders first, she reached down to the hem of his sweater to help him remove it. He lifted up his arms, helping her to lift it up and off him. She quickly pulled his white shirt from the waistband of his pants, yanking a little frantically. His dark chuckle wrapped around her and he whispered, "Slowly, Swan."

Her fingers were actually trembling, a fact that made it hard to work the buttons of his shirt. She was tempted to just tear the damn thing open, but was able to restrain herself, knowing that it would be worth it to take it slow.

Once the shirt was open, she pushed it off of his shoulders, stopping to undue the button around his wrist, so that she could get the shirt over his brace. Pausing for a moment, she looked up at him, seeing something similar to fear cross his features as she brushed her fingers along the clasp that held the contraption on his arm.

She stood, pressing a chaste kiss against his lips, before undoing the clasp and pushing the brace off his arm to land on the floor. She pressed another kiss to his mouth, deeper this time, as her trembling fingers caressed the scarred flesh. He wrapped his good arm around her, pulling her sharply into him, the first contact of his warm skin against hers causing her to gasp.

She brought her hands to the buckle of his belt, working it loose and then focusing on the button and zipper of his pants. When they were slack against his hips, she slid her hands under the waistband, reaching around to cup his ass. She pulled him closer to her, feeling his length hard and insistent against her. She smiled at how wonderfully sexy she felt to have him throbbing for her.

Sliding her hands back up to his trim hips, she pushed his pants down his legs, marveling at the perfect strength of his body. Standing, she let her eyes wander over his dark beauty, not quite able to believe that he was hers. She trailed her fingers along his hipbone, admiring the way his lean stomach clenched at her caress. Biting her lip, she lingered for a moment before reaching down to stroke her fingers along the silk of his cock, loving the heat that came off him and the way he jumped at her soft touch.

She looked up to catch him staring at her, his eyes on her mouth as his breath caught when she cupped him in her hand. His eyes slid closed as she touched him, trying to make up for all the touches that she'd held back over the past few months. He'd been so patient with her, so loving.

"You're beautiful." She whispered to him, watching the way his pleasure danced across his skin.

His eyes opened and her heart raced at what she saw there, the blue of his gaze warm and vivid with emotion. He kissed her, grabbing her wrist in his hand to stop her ministrations and slowly walk her backwards to her bed. They stopped when the backs of her knees hit the edge of it and he carefully laid her back, settling on his side next to her, his hand pressed against her stomach.

He hesitated a moment, his eyes on hers as he cleared his throat, his next words taking her by surprise. "It seems a bit late to offer, love, but if you're still uneasy about Robin's spell, I'll wear a condom."

She paused for a moment, contemplating what he'd suggested. They probably should; it was the smart thing to do, the responsible action to take. She had some in her bedside table, purchased for this express purpose. She'd always sworn that she would never take another man's word when he told her that he had everything covered, but she'd already given into him more than once, barely offering up any resistance.

She reached up to pull her long hair over her shoulder, so that she wasn't laying on it any longer as a way to delay her decision. Hook watched the motion, his eyes unreadable. When she settled back against the bed, he reached over to the thick rope she'd twisted her hair into, spreading it out along the dark covers, his fingers twirling in the ends of it. When he looked back to her, he caught her anxious expression and he kissed her nose to soothe her.

"I realize that I should have been more insistent when you first voiced your concerns. Probably even before that."

"Hey, it's okay. I'm a grown woman. I didn't really put up too much of a fuss. And I definitely know better." She reached up to trail her fingers along his scruffy jaw, loving the feel of its scratchiness against her palm.

She sighed, remembering her thoughts from earlier in the evening, that trusting Regina and her spell wasn't such a good idea and immediately the anxiety she'd felt at the realization returned in spades. Decision made, she sat up. "Okay, although, it might be a moot point."

She slid up along the bed, leaning over the side to open a drawer of the bedside table. Grabbing the unopened box, she flipped onto her back. Hook had followed her progress up the bed and pressed himself into her side again, his face a mask of curiosity. She jiggled the box in his face, bopping his nose with it and giggling at the scowl that crossed his face.

He rolled his eyes at her, huffing a bit at her silly mood before settling back against the pillows behind his back. He took the box from her, carefully opening it and pulling out the long row of condoms in their individually wrapped packages.

"I'm good, Swan, but I don't know if we'll need _all _these." It was her that rolled her eyes this time, before reaching up to pluck the condoms from his fingers. She separated out the first package, dropping it on his stomach and putting the rest back in her drawer before sliding it shut.

"You'll have to show me how to..." He waved his hand towards his groin, an eyebrow of suggestion rising at the thought. She leaned up to press a teasing kiss to that intoxicating mouth before swiftly straddling his thighs, loving the feel of him beneath her.

Leaning down, she pressed a kiss against his hipbone as she wrapped her hand around the base of his cock. Not able to wait before tasting him again, she quickly brought her mouth to his tip, dipping her tongue down to him. Rounding the head, she teased him for a moment before taking him fully into the heat of her mouth. His hand came up immediately to gather the mass of her hair away from her face, so he could watch as she slid up and down him.

"Gods, yes, love." He whispered hoarsely as he watched, encouraging her with each breathy moan.

She took her time, wanting him perfectly wrecked and loving every pant and sigh that left his mouth as she worked him. She used her other hand to massage his balls in her hand, periodically letting her fingers trail down between his thighs to that amazing spot she'd discovered yesterday. The moans that left his mouth when she did that had her throbbing for him, aching to have him inside her again.

Several long moments passed as she loved him with her mouth, but when she pressed against that spot again and slid her mouth down along him, letting him softly hit the back of her throat, he abruptly sat up, wrapping his bad arm around her and catching her mouth with his. Pressing his forehead against hers, he panted for a moment, eyes shut tight as he shook in her arms.

"I'm definitely certain now, Emma, that you are _trying_ to kill me." She laughed, kissing him softly, humming against him in contentment.

"That good, huh?"

"There are not words."

"Killian Jones, speechless? Well, damn, I am impressed with myself."

"You should be, love." He opened his eyes, trailing his thumb along her swollen bottom lip before kissing her again.

She settled against him, his damp length pressed between them. She could feel him throbbing and she couldn't help the little undulation that her hips made against him. Sighing, he reached down, holding her hip in place for a moment before pressing his palm low against her stomach, his thumb trailing down between her folds to stroke her. She gasped then sucked his tongue into her mouth, moaning around him as if it was his cock again, loving the delicious taste of him.

He didn't move too fast, just soft touches that were meant to drive her higher, closer, but not bringing her to completion. She pulled away from his mouth when breathing became a struggle, dropping her hand back behind her so that she could undulate against his hand, her hair hanging down her back and touching the covers beneath them. When the ache was finally too much and her need for him was brilliant in its intensity, she stilled his hand against her.

"Where the hell did that condom go?" She mumbled, as she searched frantically around them. He chuckled at her flailing hands, bringing up the purple package to wave in front of her face, one of his famous sexy smirks in place. She pried it from his fingers, tearing the package open and withdrawing the slick circle.

"Watch." She whispered as she placed it at his tip, sliding it down around him. He lifted his hips up involuntarily as her hands moved along him, securing the condom at his base. He stared down at the finished product, a brow arched in amusement.

"Okay?" She asked, wondering what he truly felt about this.

"Of course, love. I'll gladly take advantage of any opportunity to have you touch me like that." She snorted, rolling her eyes as he leaned into her, kissing the smile from her lips. Not willing to wait any longer, she positioned herself above him, reaching behind herself to hold him in place beneath her as she pressed him into her waiting body.

He grabbed at her waist, stopping her before she slid down the length of him. She looked into his eyes, questioning his hesitation.

"Slow, Emma." He reminded her and she nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly slid down onto him. She trembled at the feel of him inside her, that ache in her core expanding as she took him in.

She settled against him, wrapping her legs securely around him as he held her in his lap. He squeezed her waist again, flexing his hips up into her and whispering her name before biting down hard along her neck when she rolled her hips down against him.

Moments passed as they slowly moved together, pressing soft words against each others skin and sighing with each intense kiss. Whenever the sensations became too much, whenever her body began that wonderful clenching around him, Hook would stop their movements and spend moments simply kissing her. He kept his hand wrapped around the back of her neck as she moved, pulling her to him for those long, drugging kisses, whispering to her that he loved the way she tasted.

Every nerve ending was soon singing in the most torturous way. She felt like each touch, each kiss was a shock, pushing her body beyond its limits. She was tensed around him, pressing her face into his neck as he moved under her. Sweat covered them both as they strained towards their release. Knowing that if he stopped again she would die, she moaned out to him, "God, Killian, don't fucking stop."

She heard his breathy chuckle against her shoulder, but he obeyed her, pressing her hips down against him as he flexed up sharply into her. "Emma, you have to be quiet." He murmured to her and she realized that she'd been moaning in one continuous note of pleasure for a while now.

"Kiss me." She managed to choke out, lifting her mouth to his, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. He swallowed her moans, adding some of his own to hers as his lovely mouth covered hers.

She didn't think she could be drawn any tighter against him, her body curled inward as she rode him. Rational thought had completely left her and she literally sobbed as he fucked her. Just one more flex of his hips and she'd find _it_, that all consuming pleasure that she'd been seeking since the first press of his mouth to hers in Neverland.

With one more deep thrust up into her slick passage, he pushed her over the edge, and she gasped into his mouth as her climax ripped through her. She was blind with ecstasy, her body shaking against him as it overtook her. He wrapped his hand in her hair, coaxing her through it, watching her with his amazing blue eyes missing nothing as she came undone.

"That's it, sweetheart. _Gods, I love you, Emma_." He moaned breathlessly against her lips, tensing as his own orgasm took him. He sounded so desperate, so anguished in that moment that her heart felt as if it would burst with her love for him.

As they rode the waves of their pleasure, she held him against her, breath mingling in the air around them. They slowly came down together, Hook pressing little kisses along her face and neck as their hearts raced in unison.

"I love you, Emma." He whispered again. She smiled, feeling so many emotions in that moment that her head was swirling with it all. Tears gathered in her eyes and she giggled at the thought of crying because she'd just had the best sex of her life with a man that she loved, _loved, _beyond all reason.

Sappy was officially her middle name.

He quirked a brow at her giggle. "I hope you're not laughing at me, love. I think my ego might be a bit damaged if you are."

Her giggle expanded into a wholehearted laugh and she kissed him sweetly before murmuring, "That is not even possible, pirate."

"Please explain your giggle." He plopped onto his back, holding her tight against him as he slid backwards. She oomphed against his chest as they landed and then snuggled against him tiredly, wrapping her hand around the charms on his necklace.

"I used to get so annoyed at people when they would stare lovingly into each others eyes and now, I can't seem to stop doing it myself. It's a bit sickening."

"Well, I like it, Swan. Love looks good on you."

"Hmm." She sighed in agreement, pressing a kiss to his heart before pressing her ear to that spot, listening to the way the beats of his heart slowed as he relaxed against her.

They lay there for long moments, dozing against each other before Emma shifted back off him. Hook seemed perplexed for a moment, looking down to his shrinking member, his nose wrinkling in disgust. He looked to Emma for a moment, but she shrugged tiredly against her pillow.

"On your own there, buddy." He was up and off to her bathroom quickly, grabbing Emma's pajamas from the floor on his way back to her. He pulled the pajamas she'd given to him from the chair she dropped them in earlier. Once clothed, he climbed back into bed with her, wrapping her up against him and pressing a kiss into her hair as they settled against each other.

Just as she was about to fall into a contented sleep, she whispered, marveling at the ease with which the words fell from her lips, "I love you, Killian." He didn't respond and looking up, she saw that he was fast asleep.

She smiled, reaching up to press one more last kiss to his lips, whispering again, "I love you."

With that, she settled back down into his warm embrace, happy beyond all measure at the direction her life had taken since meeting Captain Hook. She never would have predicted how much she'd come to care for him, that he would be the one to break down every last one of her walls. She looked forward to a future with him, a _family_ with him, sharing laughs and love over many years. It wouldn't always be easy, but with him by her side, there was nothing they couldn't accomplish.

She'd said it once already, but it deserved saying again:

"Best. Christmas. Ever."

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are like chocolate chip cookies; the more you have, the more you want. <em>**Hook **_me up, lovelies! _


End file.
